History Behind the Grumpy Diner Owner
by cordelia002
Summary: Luke's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

Stick with me, this chapter is kinda slow, but it will get going.

Spoiler: Tracks Luke's childhood, and will hit on Luke's dad's death, Luke and Bud opening the Diner, Rachel and a certain someone moving to town. 

**Chapter 1 **

**1975**

A 10 year old Luke Danes, with his Star Trek t-shirt, long uncombed hair, and ripped, muddy jeans walked home from school one Friday afternoon. As he sauntered through town, because to get home from Stars Hollow Elementary, you had to walk right through town, he took in all of the sights that he had seen a million times before while growing up in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. His 5 year old sister Lizzie was yelling his name from their front yard, Kirk and his mother were sitting in the grass in the middle of town just playing around- yes, Kirk, even at 3 was a strange child. His sister Lizzie loved to hear about everything that he learned about in 4th grade. She also just liked to be around her older brother. And Luke, while he cared about his sister, just liked to be with his father in his hardware store. As Luke got nearer the store, he could tell that his father's friend Buddy was there. Luke loved Buddy, who was like an uncle to him, but most of all he liked Buddy because he treated Luke like a man. And when they were all together, they were "his mother's men". That made Luke's heart soar. He started to run towards the store.

"Bud!" Luke cried, honestly glad to see Buddy.

"Hey Lucas, coming to help me and your dad out at the store?" he loved having the boy around to help.

"I thought I would" Luke said, not wanting to give away how excited he was to see and work with Bud. Luke knew all there was to know about in his father's store. He even helped his father with paperwork in his upstairs office sometimes.

But around six-o-clock he could hear his mother calling him home for dinner and to work on his homework. So he headed home. Home to where the women were cooking up a storm. Luke knew that being Maisey was there, dinner would be special. His mother and Maisey would make a huge dinner, and Lizzie would "help" out. Her clumsy 5 year old hands would try to break eggs into the bowl, but the egg would get all over the floor and table, and his mother would spend more time cleaning up her messes then actually cooking.

On his walk home, he could see that Patty Burnet and her third husband had just gotten home from their trip to wherever they had gone- Luke's childish brain couldn't really keep up with all the trips or all the husbands that Patty had. Now they were standing by the piano singing their hearts out with the windows open. Luke didn't know too much about Patty Burnet. All he knew was that she was kicked out of Broadway a about ten years back. She had also had about 3 husbands already. Soon the other neighbors would be complaining. A lot of the town was out and about, either heading out to dinner, or just taking walks. Kirk's mother was now chasing after a screaming, hysterical Kirk. He must have bean stung by a bee again, in which case, there would be a trip to the emergency room, and he would swell up to the size of a beach ball. Luke thought that it was quite funny actually. Gypsy and Carrie were chasing all the boys around, making kissing noises, trying to hug them. They didn't realize that the boys were not playing; they were honestly running for their lives. After the "men" came home from work, they sat down to a big, boisterous family dinner, with their friends, Buddy and Maisey.

The next day was Saturday, and Luke and his family would be spending the day together. Hopefully Luke would get to spend time in his father's hardware store. His father loved that store- it was his life! He loved helping people out with their problems, and selling them stuff at the same time. He also loved having his son help him out; it meant everything to him that Luke wanted to be with him. But first, Luke and Lizzie needed to walk to the store for some groceries. They had to walk right through town square once again. Kirk and his mother were there again, playing catch. Luke didn't have too much time for Kirk, for one this, he was 3, and another is that he was already showing signs of weirdness. Luke had no room in his life for things that he didn't deem important. Kids in Kirk's preschool class teased him and ignored his presence. But for the most part, he seemed like a pretty happy child. He and his mother were very close.

At Doosey's Market Luke saw Taylor working. Taylor. No one quite knew why Luke didn't like Taylor, it's not like they really knew each other- Luke was 10 and Taylor was 26. Maybe Luke could already sense Taylor's almost snooty, controlling ways. Oh, Taylor wasn't really a bad person. He liked things his way for sure, and had a very distinct opinion about how things should be. Luke had a way of knowing people, and what they were all about. In his young opinion, Taylor Doosey was good at lording over other people, and Luke didn't want anything to do with it. He could already see tendencies in this small town he called home- that people were absolute nuts. And most of all, he didn't want any part of it.

"Why Luke, Lizzie! What are you looking for on this lovely Saturday morning" _see! He talks likes he's 40! _

"Some eggs Taylor." Lizzie piped in. She had no problem with Taylor, well, she was 5.

"Okay, well there are the eggs over there, and there is a great sale on milk today" Taylor said importantly.

_There he goes, it's not like we come in here everyday and know where everything is or anything thought Luke_. But all he said was "Okay Taylor". They walked through the store, grabbing what they needed so that they could get home to their breakfast. Henry (Taylor's father, and owner of Doosey's for the moment) handed the children some candy and hid it in their coat pockets. On their way home, they saw Mia in the distance.

"Mia!" Luke and Lizzie yelled at the same time and started running. Seeing Mia was a wonderful treat, she was like an aunt, and loved the children dearly. They felt safe with her around. Mia loved to help the kids with their homework, and just to sit and talk with them- not at them. They spent some time talking, but the kids really needed to get home and Mia really needed to get to the Independence Inn which she owned and ran.

As they walked into the house, his mother was on the phone. Luke dropped off the groceries and ran into the other room with his sister. Luke and Lizzie had something to take care of. They ran upstairs and closed the door behind them in Luke's room. He pulled open a drawer in his clothes chest, and pulled out a huge plastic bag of candy. He and his sister had a contest going. They had been collecting candy from the town for weeks. Whoever could get the most candy from town's folk for being a "cute kid" won. Today was the end of it. Last night Luke had snuck the meat scale out of his mother's kitchen. It was time. Luke added the candy he had just gotten from Henry. It wouldn't add much, but it was worth a shot. His sister had a little better chance of winning, she was younger- therefore cuter- and a girl. All girls had to do was dress up in little frilly dresses and bat their eyes and people were theirs. His bag of candy weighed 18.446 pounds. Lizzie brought out her bag, hoping that it was bigger. She placed it on the scale, and gasped. 19.342! Her's was more! Her's was more!

"Kids! Time for Breakfast." Yelled their mother.

"We will take care of this later" Luke whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie looked down at her shoes worried. Her brother normally was on her side and they were normally pretty close. But she was a little in awe of him; he could really hurt her if he wanted to. She ran down the stairs, thinking maybe she would just stick by her mother today. He would be going to his dad's store later anyways, and do……whatever they did there.

After breakfast Luke couldn't get to the Hardware store fast enough. He felt important when he was there, needed. He felt like a man. When he got there his father had a job for him. He was handed a knife and some boxes to open. He watched his dad, and hiked up his pants just like him. People there knew Luke, and knew that he knew at least as much about hardware as his father. When his dad was busy, people came to Luke with questions. He kept himself busy for hours, opening boxes and putting product out on the floor, helping people out with their questions, and doing anything else that his father asked of him.

All too soon Lizzie came to tell him to head home. The whole family was going out that night, and they needed to get ready. Luke and Lizzie were always forced to go to town events. All they were to the children were grown-ups getting drunk together "celebrating" whatever they there was to celebrate as an excuse to get drunk. There was really no place for it in Luke's life. His mother already had a pretty little dress ready for his sister and a suit for him. Luke hated suits. _Why can't people just be themselves?_ Suits and dressing that did not show off the person for who they are, also bothered Luke. It probably bothered him because guys in general don't like to dress up- especially little boys. The family left the house all together. These things were all the same, the grown-ups all got drunk, and the kids ran around and acted crazy until the grown-ups were drunk and sick enough to decide to head home.

On Monday morning, Luke grabbed his backpack and lunch and ran out the door. Every school day Luke walked his sister to her kindergarten class and then he went to his own 4th grade. Luke was a good student, and loved learning. If that made him a nerd, he didn't care. Luke never did really care what other people thought, he did what he wanted. He didn't have tons of friends, but the ones he did have meant a lot to him. Family, and the store meant everything to him, and he loved helping in his father's store. Family was important; it was all you really had. And at 10, Luke felt very strongly about it.

In this crazy town, that secretly Luke loved and knew would never leave, everyone's kids were everyone's to raise. They were a giant, annoying at times, family. He felt like he had 20 brothers and sisters instead of 1 sister. Everyone was in everyone else's business and knew everything about each other. It made Luke feel important, and cared about. He knew that no matter what life threw at him, he would always be safe. Even if it did annoy him at times that he couldn't keep anything to himself.

In the 4th grade, Luke sat right next to Carrie. She was biggest flirt in Stars Hollow, maybe the world. And it was only the 4th grade! Luke didn't want to think about what she would be like in 10 years. Perish the thought. He had no interest in girls, but apparently they liked him. Oh, well. Life was a little wacky, but good. Very good. And without a little wackiness, life would get boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that helped me out by reviewing!**

**Thanks to: Aki and Tenshi, chmelms, and BluJPlover**

**Chapter 2**

**1980**

Luke, Jackson, and a friend of theirs named James were walking home from Stars Hollow High School and playing keep away from Kirk. Kirk was Kirk and very fun and easy to pick on. They got such good reactions from him, that they kept teasing him. He would probably end up in therapy someday, but at 15, Luke didn't care and didn't think about that part of it. Besides there were girls around, Luke didn't really care about them, but James and Jackson had their eyes on a few. Luke tended to like one girl at a time, and it wasn't one in Stars Hollow right now. But now he needed to get home, his sister and him had lots to do for their mom, who was really sick, and needed help doing them. His friends could wait- they would always be around, his parents and family needed him.

When he got home, his sister was making dinner, and cleaning the laundry. Luke ran upstairs to see his mom, and make sure that she was good.

"Hey mom! How are you doing?" Luke knelt down by her bed.

"I'm good, feeling really weak today, but good." She said waking up, "I could do with some tea" she mumbled as she settled back into her bed. Her kids were really good to her, and she tried not to ask too much of them.

"I will go and get you that right now mom" and left to get the tea. He really worried about his mother…The doctor said that the disease would come over her gradually, but since they had visited him the first time- 4 years ago, it seemed awfully fast to the kids. She had went from spunky, doing everything possible for her children and her husband, to needing help walking, and not being able to do much more then sleep and talk by herself. All in 4 years. It had been a pretty crazy 4 years for the Danes' family…..lots of change for all of them, and a lot of the work landed on the children, being the father had a job to uphold. As Luke walked back into the kitchen, he watched his sister and wondered if she was really happy. He really worried about her and her happiness. She was turning into a little bit of a rough kid; she didn't really enjoy small town life like the rest of them. He figured that she would probably be outa there as soon as she was old enough and had the notion. He didn't mean for all of the household work to get put on her, but truly it did, and it worried him greatly. There was too much responsibility put on her, and he didn't know how it was really affecting her. She kept it all inside.

"Hey Liz, what did you do today?" trying to make conversation, they were close, but she had grown kinda quiet lately, and wanted to know what was all in her thoughts.

"Not much, didn't go to school today, mom needed me" she said knowing that that would start her brother on a rant.

"Did mom know that you didn't go?"

"No Luke, but she gave me enough to do, that I just stayed quiet around here, and got it all done" she could feel him getting angry. Luke tried to fix everything that was wrong, but what was wrong with his mother couldn't be fixed, and she knew that it drove him crazy.

"Liz, you have to go to school, mom wouldn't want you staying home from school! School is more important then the stuff you have to do. Do not stay home from school again, or else I will tell mom." Luke didn't want to be too hard on her, so that she pulled away from him. They needed to stick together so that some part of their family could be strong. Their dad was moody and worked all the time, he tried to spend time with the kids, and was trying to be a good dad, but he was hurting. The microwave beeped the alarm that the water was hot now, and Luke added the tea. He was feeling guilty for yelling at Liz, and tried to be kinder. "Liz, I care about your education, so does mom. It isn't helping mom out at all if you don't help yourself by going to school. School is important, and not going will make mom feel guilty for being a burden. Please stay in school. That is what mom needs from us, is to take care of ourselves." And he took his sister in his arms. "Please keep yourself good too Liz. Don't spend so much time worrying about mom that you let yourself go."

"I will take care of myself big brother" she loved feeling the safety that her brother gave her. He had always taken care of her, but it was good to know that he was worried about her. All of the attention had been on their mom; it was good to have a little attention for herself. Her 10 year old mind knew that she needed to go to school, but there was so much to do, to get done that she forgot sometimes.

With that, Luke ran up the stairs with his mother's tea. It worried him to see her, she looked old and gaunt. The disease was really taking a toll on her, and Luke didn't want to admit it but he knew she wouldn't be around very long. She had wanted to die at home, so she wouldn't have anything to help her breathe or anything to really stop her pain, and the family had to watch her slowly leave them. He left the tea by the bed, and kissed his mother to wake her up. Then he went back downstairs and out the door to the Hardware Store. Luke worked there after school when he wasn't helping his sister or mother. He loved working there with his father, and knew the business well. Though it wasn't his choice of business, he mostly liked it because he could spend time with dad. That time was precious little nowadays with his mom sick.

"Hey Luke, how was mom and Liz this afternoon?" his dad always wanted to know.

"They were good dad, Liz had dinner starting."

A customer interrupted their talking with a question about a product. Luke took over and walked them over to what they needed. His dad left to head home. That was what normally went on. His dad would work while Luke was in school, and then Luke would close in the evenings. That way he could spend some time with his sick wife. Luke knew that their family couldn't keep on like this for very long, he didn't have a life right now, and all in all it was frustrating just sitting around watching his mother die. He hated what it was doing to his family. His dad was broken and barely speaking at all. His sister was pulling deeper and deeper into herself, and she was only 10! She had plenty of life ahead of her; she didn't need this bitterness to grow inside of her right now, she was too young! And then there was Luke, desperately trying to fix everything for his family, and barely keeping his head above water. Luke knew that this was ruining him just as much as it was ruining Liz, but he cared more about Liz then himself. In frustration Luke walked back to the back room to have a moment to himself. _What were they going to do? They couldn't do this much longer_. It all hurt way too much. And they were hurting financially too. _How would they ever get through this? And when they did, what would the family be like when this was all over?_ It's not like he wanted his mother to die, but it was pretty much inevitable now, and he honestly just wanted his family and life back. When he walked home from work that night the entire world was on his shoulders, or at least all of his family's problems were.

The next day was Saturday, and his dad decided not to open the store so that they could all spend a day together. They spent the day upstairs with their mom, who slept most of the day, but they got some good talking in. They all seemed a lot more normal today, and Luke reveled in the normalness. They barely left the house all day, but to empty the trash and run to the store. They just spent the day with their sick mother.

The next Monday, Luke felt like he really needed to kiss his mother goodbye before school. As he sat down to breakfast with his sister, he wondered where that feeling came from. He normally left her alone before school, because it was pretty early, but the feeling kept getting stronger, so after breakfast he walked up the stairs and kissed his mother goodbye. Then without another thought he ran out the door heading for school. Then he turned around and grabbed his sister, making sure that she would go to school today, no matter what she could get done not going. She would go to school today.

"Liz, come on, I am not leaving without you this morning!"

"Luke, I promise I will go to school, I just need to grab my books."

"Well I am waiting for you"

"Fine big brother, here I am, and look! I am ready for school, let's go"

So they walked out the door and headed to school. Liz was pretty chipper today, and had lots to say about everything that they talked about on the walk to school. They met up with lots of their friends and got distanced from each other, but Luke waved at her as she headed into the Elementary school. Then he and his friends turned the corner and walked right into the High School. After school was the normal routine, Luke checked on his mother and sister, and walked to the Hardware store. Only today he was running late, so he ran right to the Hardware store. There, his dad had to show him what he wanted him to do that evening. So it took longer then normal. Today, was just kind of all over weird, so when the phone started ringing. For some reason they knew exactly what had happened. His dad was closer to the phone, so he answered, pretty calmly actually. It was Liz; mom had died in her sleep and Liz and been the one to find her. Luke hated the idea that his baby sister had been the one to find her. She was inconsolable on the phone, so the guys closed up and ran home. Within minutes, everyone in town was outside watching or trying to help in any way possible. But really there was nothing that they could do. Luke's dad went to the hospital with the ambulance, and left the kids to the care of the neighbors. They hugged them, and tried to occupy their minds, but really they couldn't do anything, or at least didn't want to.

A week later, right after the funeral, the family was alone and together for the first time since it had happened. Their dad went on and on about how proud he was of them for all the work that they had taken on since their mom had gotten sick. Luke smiled, they might just be turning back into the family he knew and longed to have back. Liz spent a lot of time with her brother now; he thought it was because she just wanted some family around. She wanted to feel close to somebody. They had had a long week of family and friends "helping" them out. They had all spoken at the funeral, and now were just happy to be alone for awhile as a family. They decided that it might be fun to get away for awhile now that their responsibilities were over with. So the next morning they all got up really early and grabbed just what was needed, and went fishing for 4 wonderfully healing days. The kids were kids again, and their father actually laughed. _Yup, they would be okay, Luke thought. As long as they were together they would be okay_.

**Okay, so this one had to be really sad, and the next one has to be really sad. Luke's life was pretty sad! No wonder he's grumpy **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed!

Thanks to: chmelms, BlueJPLover, Aki and Tenshi, and CripticWolf

**Chapter 3**

**1983**

Luke was looking for his sister. She was supposed to be home at 4pm. 4pm, he knew that she was out in trouble somewhere, and this time he was going after her. He stalked around and at 18 looked pretty scary. He turned the whole town upside down, and yet couldn't find her. He prayed that she was alive, and headed back home. Luke needed to take over for his dad at the Hardware Store and was supposed to be there right now. Luke didn't understand how his sister could be dumb enough to sit around and get high and drunk. He was sick of it, and wanted to find her.

When Luke got to his father's store, his dad was sitting down in the backroom. He got tired really fast nowadays, and had to rest a lot more often.

"Is Liz at the house?" he asked

Luke had to answer, so he told his dad the truth, he couldn't find her. His dad really worried about Liz, and for good reason. Liz had already had 2 run-ins with the cops and she was only 13. They tried to keep their eyes on her, but life was really busy, and she hadn't really been the same the last 3 years without her mother. Plus there was a whole group of kids her age into the same stuff as her, and they influenced her a lot. Luke's dad looked really old, and tired when he heard that he didn't know where Liz was. Luke once again, felt like he was in control of his family. His father's health was failing, and Liz was always in trouble. Luke was left in charge. He had to be the responsible one. Everything fell to Luke, and he was tired of it. Sometimes he needed to get away too, but he couldn't now. Everyone needed him, and expected him to help them do everything. His dad got up, and looking defeated walked back into the store. Luke sighed and followed him. He would be losing his father pretty soon, and it scared him to think of how he would react.

"Luke, I know that you already tried, but please go find your sister."

"Okay dad, be back with her in a minute." It scared him to actually find Liz; he didn't like to see her that way. Luke looked down all of the alleys and dark corners of Stars Hollow. But he still didn't find her. Luke walked back to the school, and sat down on one of the swings. _Liz what have you gotten yourself into?_ He thought to himself. Then a group of kids walked around the corner. They were falling all over themselves and singing very loudly. _There she is_. She noticed him from afar, and yelled for him to come over to them. When he got over there, Luke was introduced to the rest of the kids. There was a Nick, Christine, and _Jimmy_. Jimmy was the guy that had gotten Liz into this whole mess. Luke really didn't like Jimmy.

"Liz, you're coming with me" and he had to physically pull her away. He drug her all the way home, with her kicking and screaming. She yelled at him, and secretly he wondered why he was pulling her away. She would go right back to them right after dinner. But the point was that she wasn't with them now, and maybe they could spend a little time together. She was pretty toasted though, he could smell it on her breath, and it was making its appearance in how angry she was at him. There was no reasoning with her. Liz was in for a talking to when Luke threw her into the Hardware Store. Their dad wasn't very strong anymore, but he picked her up by her collar and pulled her to their house. He would not make a scene in the store. Therefore it was Luke's job to watch the store for awhile. But he needed to be alone. He couldn't stand that Jimmy, and hated what all this was doing to his father and family. Liz had no idea how she was ripping them apart. She couldn't see it!

Since her mother had died, Liz had gone completely silent around them. In the last 3 years, Liz had gone from a cute 10 year old, to a dangerous 13 year old. Luke couldn't believe the change in her. Sure, they had all changed…….but Liz's changes had come very fast, and violently- and mostly just in the last year when Jimmy showed up. Luke was attached to this town. His father wasn't attached to family quite like Luke was. He kept things that were given to him. He believed that family came first, and that it was very important. His father didn't really understand at all. All that emotional hogwash was nothing to him. But Luke was more sentimental. He tried to keep this family together, and didn't understand when the rest of them didn't put as much importance on it as he did. It was a frustration to Luke. Right now he needed some guy time. Luke had closed the store early before, and he had seen his gather do it too. So he kicked everyone out, and ran over to Jackson's house. They were pretty close, even with the age difference; it didn't really matter in this crazy town.

Luke and Jackson talked and shot hoops for awhile- just long enough to wind down. The guys didn't talk much at least not about the deep stuff that was bothering Luke. He just needed some time to himself, guy time without the family. They laughed and made jokes and then decided to get some food. So they ran to the market. Luke was not in the mood to deal with Taylor, so he kind of ran through without looking up. They picked up guy food- corn chips and red vines (Luke wasn't a healthy eater yet).They sat on the sidewalk and chowed their food. Lots of people walked by them as they sat there; 11 year old Kirk ran by them chasing another kid who had his pants. Luke sighed. It was time to head home, his dad had no idea that he had closed down the store, or that he was out with Jackson. And Liz hopefully would be calmed by now, or at least a little more sober.

When Luke got home, he headed right for Liz's room. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, and hoped that she would open up to him at least a little bit. "Liz can we talk?" he asked through the door.

"Sure big brother" was her reply.

He couldn't read her tone, so he walked in cautiously. When he saw her, he felt really guilty for dragging her home with him- she had been crying hard. "Liz, what's the matter?" he wanted her to know that he really cared about her.

"Dad has forbidden me to hang around with Jimmy and his friends. I love him Luke! He has shown me a whole new life!"

"Liz, he has also gotten you into a whole mess of trouble. And you haven't been the same Lizzie as I grew up with. I am worried about you Liz" Luke knew that he might have crossed a line with what he said. He honestly wanted Liz to talk to him, and he wanted to show her that he cared.

Yeah, Liz was getting angry. "You don't know Jimmy Luke. He means a lot to me. We are in love Luke." She sobbed. She turned her back to him and cried into her pillow.

"Love? Liz you are 13. You guys know nothing about life and love- I know nothing about life and love."

But Liz was still defensive. She started yelling and threw her pillow at him. She just started sobbing harder.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just really care about you, and worry about you when you are with Jimmy." And he waited for a second to say, "Liz, you are in trouble aren't you?" compassion in his voice.

And with that, Liz just melted. She couldn't hold all that she was feeling inside her anymore. Luke was a really good person to confide in anyways. It was her brother. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

As she sobbed, she barely whispered the words that he was hoping wouldn't be there. "Luke, I am pregnant."

He knew that if he yelled and screamed now she would be gone in a second. She needed his support now, and she knew that she was in deep with this one. She didn't need him to tell her that. He just let her sob for a minute. "Is it Jimmy's?"

"Yeah it is, and I really don't want dad to know. He has so much going on- and he's just getting weaker and weaker, and I don't want him to worry even more about me then he already is." She reasoned, and she said all of this into Luke's shoulder.

"Lizzie, you will have to stop taking the drugs and crap." He said, finally able to start to process this. He did agree that their dad had plenty to worry about without this. _Maybe he won't have to know_.

"I know that's what Jimmy has been saying too." Feeling a little relieved that someone knew.

"Well, the guy gets some credit for that. So he knows?"

"Yeah he knows, and is worried about me and the baby." _There is going to be a baby_! In a way the thought made her really happy, if she didn't think about what all that meant. But there was tons that went along with that, and the weight was really on her.

"Well we should get you to the doctor to make sure everything's- okay." suddenly embarrassed. "Do you know for sure? Won't dad……notice before too long though?" lots of questions coming to mind suddenly.

"Yes, I do know for sure. I have been throwing up every morning for 2 weeks, and I took the test yesterday. I am pregnant. And I am only like a month along; I won't be showing for a couple more months. And being completely honest, I don't think that dad will be here that much longer." Feeling guilty for saying it, but feeling like it was the truth. "Can we go to the doctor in Hartford, so no one around here knows?"

"Okay, then for at least right now, we will keep it from dad. But we will see how it goes. And yes, I will take you to the doctor in Hartford. I will make an appointment tomorrow."

"Thanks Luke. I feel much better." She had stopped crying and leaned on Luke, and they were both settled on her bed.

_Me too_, Luke thought. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I will be fine. And I want you to know that I will not be taking drugs anymore."

"Awesome, I am really glad for you then."

Luke was just very relieved that Liz was opening up to him. Things felt like they would be getting better now. As long as Liz was talking to him and telling him what was going on, life would be much better. But Luke had been right- Liz was in big trouble. He really had agreed with Liz that telling their father was not a good idea. He wasn't doing well, he wouldn't be around very long, and he was desperately trying to get his affairs in order so to speak. Besides- he would throw a fit, and didn't need this right now. _What am I going to have to do to keep this family together when that happens_? Luke knew that Liz was on the verge of running away. He knew his sister well enough to know that. But he also knew that thinking about everything at once, could drive a man crazy. One day at a time was the only way to keep your sanity.

Over the next couple days, Luke saw a difference in his sister. She was around the house more, and had less of an attitude. And that was probably because she wasn't high or drunk all the time. But life was not without Jimmy. He came over, and pretended to care about her and dote on her, but Luke was almost positive it was all an act- or at least wouldn't last long. Very soon, he would be gone. Guys like that don't stick around for their babies to be born. He wouldn't want any of the responsibility. But Liz was easier to get along with these last couple days, and their dad noticed. He didn't understand why, but he noticed the change in her. His health was so poor that he probably was just happy that she was doing better, couldn't really comprehend why the change had taken place. He didn't even ask Luke. For their dad it was a change that meant that his kids would be okay when he died. And that fact gave him peace- and let him rest better. The house in general was a much more pleasant place to be. Everyone did what they knew they were supposed to keep the household running smoothly. Liz cooked and cleaned; Luke watched over his father and worked at the store. Luke's father had been training Luke for when he died. The Hardware Store was their only chance to make money when that happened so he trained him in how to run it- not just how to work there. Luke could now do it himself, and had run it very smoothly for the last few months. He would have much rather worked with his dad, that was why he had liked being there as a child- was that he could work with him! Luke didn't really love the Hardware business like his dad did. But for him, he would run it. For now at least. After he died, Luke had no idea what he would do. But hardware didn't seem like a bright future for Luke. He hated seeing his dad get weaker and be sick all the time. He felt trapped by it, but there was no escape. He had to take care of his family.

Luke had made her an appointment with a doctor in Hartford, and they went to it. Liz was a little apprehensive, but she went. Luke loved his sister, but really did not want to be there. It was a long trip up to see the doctor, and Luke didn't really know where exactly he was going. He rarely left town. But Luke got her there fine. Luke waited very nervously outside of Liz's checkup. He was uncomfortable with this whole thing; he shouldn't have to do this until his wife was pregnant. But here he was with his 13 year old sister. _Liz was having a baby_. _What would Liz do with a baby? She was 13! She would only be 14 when it was born. How would she take care of it? It would probably be his money that would keep this kid alive._ Luke suddenly saw himself financially bound to his sister and her baby for years. The doctor was very nice, and told Liz that she was already 10 weeks along. Much farther then Liz had thought. _Dad will know something is up very soon. 10 weeks is……2 and half months pregnant! I am already 2 and half months pregnant_! _What am I going to do? That means that it will be born in….June._ Liz was not expecting her child to be born as early as June. The doctor cut into her thoughts saying that everything was going fine. He asked her if she wanted to know the sex, and she said yes. Within minutes she was told that it was a little boy. The doctor cleaned up and asked her to come back to see him once a month until the baby came. She said that she would- hoping that Luke would drive her. She then walked out and relayed all the information back to Luke. As they left Luke and Liz both sighed with relief that would make it much easier on everyone. From there, they walked around Hartford, and found an ice cream place. They both wanted ice cream, so they stopped in.

"Luke, I am a lot farther along then I thought, how am I going to keep this from dad?" she looked really worried.

"I don't know Liz. I don't know about these kinds of things. Will he notice, because if he will, then we have to tell him. It would be better to tell him then have him figure it out himself." Luke was very uncomfortable talking about this, but it was his sister and he was trying to be supportive.

"Yeah, I know." She said, and then waited a minute to continue "Luke thanks for everything that you have done for me. Thank you for bringing me here, and helping me out."

"You're welcome Liz; I just don't really know at all what I am supposed to be doing with my 13 year old pregnant sister."

"I know, but you're great. Really." She smiled at him. They got up and walked back to their car. They needed to be heading home. Buddy and Maisey were coming over to celebrate. They had just sold their dairy farm, and bought an old tavern to fix up and make a restaurant. They were very excited, and the small family hadn't seen them much in the last few years. When they got home, Liz started dinner and Luke went over to the Hardware store. His dad was there waiting for him with a couple of customers. His dad introduced Luke to a new family in town. It was the St. James' and their daughter Sookie. She would be starting school at Stars Hollow high, and she was close in age with Luke. They talked for awhile, but Luke wasn't that great of a talker at all, let alone making conversation with people that he didn't know. They had just built a house in Stars Hollow, and Mrs. St. James was going to work with Mia at the Independence Inn. She was a cook. Mrs. St James was also teaching her daughter to cook, and she would be helping at the inn. The whole family was very excited to be here, and needed some fixtures for their new bathroom. Luke and Sookie talked for awhile, but didn't hit it off as well as the parents all thought that they should. Both sides were hoping that their kid would make some new friends.

Soon it was time to close up the store early so they could get home to their dinner party. They shooed everyone out, and walked across the street to their house. Buddy and Maisey were already there, keep Liz company. Luke loved when Buddy and Maisey came over. The house was lively again, and he didn't feel quite as much weight on his shoulders. They knew that too much was put on Luke, so they tried to help him out when they could. They all ate, then Luke's father fell asleep in the chair, and Buddy and Luke got to talk for awhile. They decided to take a walk while the women did up the dishes. They talked about life, and how the kids were doing. Luke loved Buddy and always opened himself up to him. Probably the only person he did that with. They were deep in conversation when Liz and Maisey ran out to them.

"Luke! Dad isn't breathing! He had a heart attack! Come back, come back!" They sounded panicked, and Luke and Buddy raced back to the house. Luke felt for his pulse, and noticed that his dad was still alive. He started giving him the breathing that he was taught in school. Buddy was on the phone with 911, and the girls were trying to help, but with all their questions, weren't much help at all. An ambulance came and took their dad away, and the rest of them piled into Buddy's truck and followed behind. When they got there, they were told that Mr. Danes' heart was weakened greatly by this heart attack, and that he probably wouldn't leave the hospital. But they would have him around for a little while. This hit both children very hard. They had known that their father was dying, but they had thought that they would have him around for another couple of months. Both were thinking about the pregnancy, and relieved that they would not have to tell him. Buddy and Maisey though would have to know. They would definitely be in their lives a lot more for awhile, and Liz would be showing signs of being pregnant soon. But now was not the time. They all went in to see Luke and Liz's father. They talked for awhile, but really he wanted to sleep. So then they decided that the kids needed to sleep too- being it was morning and they had been up all night. Liz and Luke resisted, they wanted to stay here. But Buddy said he would bring them back, and that got them to obey. They slept the rest of the day. Maisey had made dinner, and woke the kids up to eat it. Then they all went back to the hospital.

Maisey and the kids had some time to themselves while Buddy took care of the store the next day, and Maisey had a question for Liz. She was woman, and had an idea that something was going on with Liz. She pretty much already knew, but wanted to hear it from Liz herself. Liz knew she couldn't hide from Maisey and told her everything. To her surprise Maisey was mad that they had wanted to keep it from their father. She started to raise her voice, and Liz ran out of the house. Luke cringed, knowing that she was upset about everything, and wished that Maisey had handled it differently. He chased after her, but she was gone. She had gone to see Jimmy.

"Maisey, Liz just went off to see the father! How could you yell at her like that? I have been trying to keep the peace around her and keep her at home." Luke was mad and upset.

"Luke, it isn't right to keep you father out of this. He needs to know."

"I know" he said honestly. "I just was trying to keep Liz happy here so she wouldn't run to him. She has been out of trouble for a couple of weeks now. And she was much better to be around." Luke felt his world falling apart. He had tried to keep everything together. But it was more then an 18 year old kid could do. Maisey wanted to pick up some of the slack for him. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. They took a walk, talking and looking for Liz. Afterwards Luke felt a lot better. They hadn't found Liz, but Luke felt better. When Buddy came back from the Hardware store, they all went back up to the hospital.

Liz came home later that night completely stoned. Maisey was really worried about her, but Luke just very carefully got her to bed. She slept the rest of the night through.

After a month of running to the hospital every night, they were all very tired. Liz had told her dad about being pregnant and she was surprised by his response. He was outraged, and wanted to get up and kill Jimmy. She couldn't believe how mad and strong the weak man in front of her had seemed. But at least she had told him. Even though she was scared of him, it felt much better to have it out. Liz didn't come to see her dad much anymore; she was drunk all the time, and never home. Luke worried about her constantly, and he worried about his father, and how Buddy and Maisey would react to Liz when they got home. They were all relaxing at home, when they got a phone call from the hospital. Their dad had had another heart attack and he was gone. Liz wasn't home when the news came, so Luke went out to find her. He searched the dark streets completely numb. Once he found her, he had no idea how to tell her the news that he was baring. Then he found them. They were in a corner talking and drinking. He picked her up and drug her home. As they walked Luke got the words out that he hated saying. Liz stopped walking and looked at him. She squared her shoulders, and started to walk ahead of him. This was going to be bad, Luke could just tell. She was going to blow, she was lost and scared and hurting. Liz had a million emotions and didn't feel safe to share with anyone since Maisey's outburst. Luke felt helpless with his sister. She was out of control. There was nothing that Luke could do to help her. She wouldn't come near to him anymore. So now was her chance to do something big.

When he got home, Maisey opened the door to him looking worried. Liz had already been there, yelled and screamed, and left again. Maisey didn't think that she would be back. She was too angry, too upset to listen to any reasoning. She had finally run away with her boyfriend. Liz was gone. All of Luke's family was gone. Luke had always felt like the glue, the only glue that kept the family together. Well now there was glue and nothing else. He was completely alone, but still had someone to worry about. Two people really, Liz was now 3 and half months pregnant and she was all alone with her idiot boyfriend. Luke knew that that wouldn't last long. He would be gone very soon. He was not a family man, and would be out of there way before he became a father. Luke had no idea how to deal with all of this. So Maisey wrapped him up in her arms and let him cry out the last 4 years. They stayed with him for a couple of weeks to get him up and around on his own.

**Okay, so I think that Liz was made a little too young in my story, so sorry about that . And sorry if it dragged. There was a lot to cover. **


	4. Chapter 4

**1984**

**Just 2 months after the last chapter**

**Thank you for everyone's support!**

**Thanks to: chmelms, BluJPlover, sapphirestar820, and CripticWolf**

Luke was working hard in the Hardware store when Bud showed up. Bud and Luke were now taking turns in the shop. Luke came in to work right after school, and worked until 7pm. Buddy took care of it otherwise. Bud and Maisey had lived with Luke for about a month, but Luke made them go home and only help him out at the store. They had done plenty for him- but they needed to take care of their lives too. Bud had thought plenty of times about changing the Hardware store into something Luke could have a future in. because he knew that the Hardware store was not Luke's dream job- but first he wanted to let Luke get himself grounded again before they thought of changing things around. Luke had had enough change, and he needed to heal a little before they thought about the future. Buddy also really wanted it to be Luke's idea to change things. This would be his life, not Buddy's. The thought of changing things up now, right after Luke's life had fallen apart seemed absurd. This was his father's life, and Luke really wanted to honor that at least for awhile. They hadn't even talked about that yet- they probably would soon- but not yet. Buddy meant so much to Luke, especially now, after these couple of months. He and his wife had helped an 18 year old boy put his life back together after he lost everything.

"Hey Buddy!" Luke had been expecting him to show up, but it was still really good to see him. He had become like a father to him. Luke looked at the clock; he still had a little time before he had to go home. Buddy made him go to school and do his homework. Luke had to leave the store every evening at 7pm. That gave him a little time to himself, and time to do his homework. Luke had only the income from the store, and Buddy even gave him what he made there too. But that wasn't even enough to pay for all the bills that Luke was now paying for; his father's medical bills, house payments, and everything else that was left, was all on Luke. These all meant worries for Luke…but he tried to keep them to himself. Buddy and Maisey had done so much for him; there was no way that he could ask for more.

When it was time for him to leave, he grabbed his backpack and left. The walk home gave him time to worry. He would be graduating in the spring, and then he could work full time in the Hardware store. But that isn't what he really wanted, but how could he tell Buddy that he didn't want everything that they were giving him? It sounded ungrateful, and the thought of sounding ungrateful to them, killed him Luke had no idea how to tell Buddy what he was thinking. The Hardware store was not his idea of a career, even if it was his father's life. Life finally getting better again, but Buddy and Maisey couldn't stay and help forever, and he couldn't continue to live like this. His life wouldn't be too bad, if Luke wasn't constantly worried about his sister. Luke didn't feel like he had a life- a future to live.

He wondered about his dad. He was an interesting man, he loved the town of Stars Hollow, and yet family wasn't as important to him as it was to Luke. And that was the exact opposite of Luke's feelings. Luke hated town events; they just seemed stupid to him, after his father chose them over family his whole life. Luke and Liz were always forced to go, and his father made them dress all up. No matter where the family was emotionally, they all stopped fighting, or arguing, or anything else, so that they could all act happy at the town event. That was the stupid part. So Luke put family first, and his dad had put the town first. He had gone to every town event, even when there was trouble with his daughter and wife! He played in the revolutionary war re-enactors; he went out with all the other guys on the team and reenacted parts of the revolutionary war that Stars Hollow was part of. And that was way more important to his dad then his family. To Luke, it was stupid, and he didn't want anything to do with it. He actually enjoyed making fun of the people that did it.

Luke worried about his future. Life wasn't bad right now- it was actually pretty good compared to what it had been like 2 months earlier. But how long could he keep Buddy working at the Hardware Store? He would need to go back to his own life pretty soon. They had just boughten an old tavern, and had halted all plans to fix it up when Luke and Liz were in trouble. They would need to go back to their own lives. Buddy wasn't taking home any money from the Hardware Store either. They gave it all to Luke- who really needed it, but they needed to have money to live off of also. Luke worried and worried, all of this very heavy on his heart and mind. Because he had been the sole caregiver of his whole family for so long- it was weird for him to be on his own. In a way- because it had been so much for him to worry about- he felt like he could breathe again. But he also knew that he would worry about his sister until the day he died. Or the day that she showed a little maturity and left Jimmy. Luke left all of these thoughts for awhile because he needed to finish his homework.

After his homework was done, Luke made dinner. He loved to cook, even if it was just for himself. He found a lot of satisfaction in cooking. The phone rang and Luke absentmindedly picked it up. When there was no one on the other end, Luke sighed and knew it was Liz, his sister Lizzie.

"Liz? Please talk to me. How are you doing? Please talk Liz!" he was desperate to hear something from his sister and practically begged her to answer and talk to him. But she didn't say anything, like always, and he hung up feeling very discouraged. At least he knew that she was alive, and breathing. By now, she was about four months pregnant, and would be showing. He tried to imagine her pregnant, but with her 13 year old body it hardly seemed possible. But yet he had been with her when the doctor said that she was indeed. _My baby sister is pregnant_. Luke doubted that Jimmy was in the picture anymore. The responsibility of having a baby had probably hit him or would soon. Luke sort of hoped that Jimmy was around- at least that would mean that his sister wasn't alone and pregnant. He tried calling the number back but it just rang continually. He guessed that it was just a pay phone. Then he gave up. Luke was really lonely. He didn't like not having people to look after, to help. Life was just kind of empty. It's not that life wasn't good, because it was, but it felt empty without family in it. And he couldn't live his father's life, something was going to have to change, and with that thought he ran out the door to where Buddy was.

"Hey Luke, your homework done?"

"Yeah Buddy. It's done." He answered, and then thought a minute before saying, "Can we talk in the back or upstairs for a minute?"

Seeing Luke so serious worried Buddy and he dropped what he was doing, nodded and walked up the stairs. Once they got settled, Luke started. He didn't really know what he was going to say, but he knew that he had to let Buddy and Maisey off the hook, and change the course of how his life was going. He didn't really even know what that would look like; he was hoping that Buddy would have ideas.

"Bud, you and Maisey have helped me out so much. And I thank you for everything. But soon, you are going to have to go home. And I will need to take care of my life on my own. I just don't know how to do that- I was hoping that we could talk about it a little before you head home. One problem is that, until I graduate I can't work full time. I think that I should sell the-"

Buddy stopped him when he was starting to ramble. He had been expecting this conversation would come up soon, "Luke, you lost everyone in your life just 2 short months ago. And one hard thing about that is that you can't just let go of your sister. She is still out there somewhere, and you still have to worry. At least you don't have to worry about your parents anymore. You also took care of your whole family for many years. You deserve everything that I and Maisey can do for you. Now I have been thinking about what should happen in your future. And I think that we should sell your parents' house- you don't need a mortgage to worry about. I think that you and I could make a great apartment up here. Then, we will change your dad's hardware store into a diner. I know you well enough to know that you don't appreciate hardware as much as your dad did. And cooking makes you happy. I could help you at the hardware store, and doing all of this, and then when you graduate in June, you could take over your new life. What do you think my boy?"

Luke sighed and looked very relieved. Buddy knew him very well. He had obviously been planning this for some time, and Luke was suddenly very excited. A diner would be perfect for him, and all of this gave him a future that he could live with. All of this meant a life that he could live with, much better then it had seemed earlier. They talked and planned for hours- and they got more excited as they talked.

In February, the men started acting on all the plans that they had started that night. The house went up for sale, and many people were already looking at it. They started changing the upstairs office into a place that he could live- which was difficult because there was a lot of papers and stuff for them to sift through and organize, and because it was such a small space. Luke wanted to keep a lot of the things that reminded him of his father, so a lot wasn't changed at all. Luke was also happier, he had a purpose, and something to look forward to, instead of just worrying all the time. He could move on, he had a new life waiting for him! The plans were going well and both men were very excited.

One night after Luke had been working hard on the apartment, and he was very tired, the phone rang. Dragging himself out of bed, he answered it.

"Hey big brother" Liz said, almost sounding embarrassed.

"Liz!" Luke hadn't even gotten a hang-up call from her lately, and had been very worried. Just hearing her voice was nice.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, what are you up to?" not wanting to talk about himself, but wanting to hear all about her- any hint of the life that she was living.

"I'm okay Luke, I promise. And so is the baby. The baby is huge! I am showing already. I'm 5 and half months pregnant- almost 6! Can you believe it? Jimmy has been taking me to all of my appointments, and everything is still fine. If we don't talk again till then, I will call you when he's born."

"Liz, don't you want to have the baby at home?" still not understanding why she had run off, and still hoping that she would wake up and decide she really wanted to be at home.

"Nope, Jimmy and I want to have it here, in New York. That's where we are, and where we are living. Everything is so fast-paced here! Not like that dingy old town Luke."

Luke was disappointed. He missed being a part of his sister's life. They had been close most of their lives, and this was hard. She had a new life that didn't involve him until she, by chance thought to call him. "Will you come home before the baby is born then? I'd like to see you, and I'm sure that Bud and Maisey would too." Honestly wanting to see her. He also wanted to ask her about drugs and alcohol, but that was a very sensitive subject with Liz, and it might keep her away from them all.

"Sure bro, we will come around in the next month. And I will probably need my brother right after he's born too. But I want to hear about you!"

"Well, Buddy and I are selling the house and we're making dad's office into an apartment for me to live in. The hardware store will be changed into a diner, so lots of hard work, but everything is going well." Luke was getting tired of the small talk, this was his sister, and he wanted to get into the details of their lives.

"Wow! Bro, you will be all set then!" Honestly excited for her brother.

The silence soon became unbearable, and they both found excuses to get off the phone. Luke sat and thought about his sister for a long time- wondering how she truly was. He just hoped that he would see her again, and see for himself that she was okay. He then called Buddy, and told him everything that Liz had just said. They sounded relieved, and talked about Liz for awhile, and then everyone hung up and went to bed.

Luke walked slowly to school the next morning. It wasn't like it was a far walk; everything in this town was about a block away. But this time, he needed some time to think. It had been 3 months by now, and he still wasn't used to the idea of being alone. Luke was completely alone, and it bothered him a lot. He had taken care of his family from when his mom got sick- 5 years ago, till just now. The last 4 years were an absolute blur for Luke, life started to blur the moment his mother died. Lizzie was never the same- probably none of them were the same. He went from Lizzie and him helping out mom and dad, to Luke taking care of everyone, everything, and dealing with his own grief too. How did he end up completely alone in life? When did that happen? It seemed like a process more then an all at one moment kind of change. There was so many other ways that life could have happened. But it happened this way, and now Luke had no family.

When Luke got to his first class, he sat down quietly and read through his homework, just wasting time before someone he knew came in. He didn't have to wait too long before someone came in wanting his attention. Sookie practically hopped into the room; Luke and she had been pretty close since she moved to town just a couple of months ago.

"Luke! Great news!" there was no stopping Sookie when she got super excited about something.

"What's going on Sookie?" it was almost fun to watch her jump up and down. At least, Luke was enjoying it

"My mom told me right before school this morning that she is making me, her new assistant! The last one quit, and she couldn't think of anyone better then ME to take her place!"

"Wow Sookie! That's great! That is a great opportunity for you! You will get your name out there on the market that way that is really awesome." Luke was honestly excited for his friend, and showed some un-Luke like enthusiasm. But the thought of opportunity also made Luke's heart sink. He didn't have any. The one downside to Buddy helping him open the diner is that Luke didn't have any chance then to go away to college. Not that he would have gone away to college, he wanted to be around in case Liz came back and needed him, and Luke wouldn't admit it but he wouldn't leave this town for anything. It was too important to his family; this town was part of him- even if the people here drove him a little crazy. But the thought that his future was now set in stone- and he wasn't even 19 yet, really bothered him.

In late April, Luke walked home from school very excited. Things were wrapping up in school, and they were all getting very excited to graduate. Buddy had told him that he had some new stuff done in the diner, and so to come as quickly as he could right afterwards. The more Luke thought about it, the more excited he got- things were getting close now to opening. He soon was going to have a new life, one that he could start over in and be excited and happy about. The thought of being happy again, was huge to Luke. As Luke neared the store, he noticed the sign above the door. Flashbacks of his father putting that up came to him, and suddenly he knew that he couldn't take that sign down. Maybe they could put up the new one around that one. And then Luke started thinking about all of the things that he didn't want to change. They would just have to have a talk.

Opening the door to the Hardware store, Luke could tell that it was just about time to close the place down. The store was in complete chaos, as there wasn't nearly as much room for customers or anyone to move around in there. They were trying to stay open as long as they could, because they needed the money, but it was time to shut down. Luke jumped so that he could see over everyone's heads. Buddy was in the other corner of the store, so Luke made his way over there. Buddy had been right; there was some very cool stuff that he had bought. Luke got to see it when they walked up the stairs into the apartment- that was finished now and looking awesome as a bachelor pad. Buddy had bought a sign for his diner, and had some tile and paint that he wanted to show and get opinions from Luke about. Luke was very thankful about everything that Buddy was doing for him, but Luke also was realizing just how painful all these changes would be for him. Change wasn't easy for Luke, and his family was very important, so to change these things, hurt deeply. Luke had no idea how to explain all of this to Buddy.

"Buddy, I-"

"Luke I know this is going to be hard, but we do have to do them." He knew that this would be a fight; Luke didn't like to change things- especially family things

_Wow_, Luke thought, he just read my mind. "Can we not change everything?"

"Like what Luke?"

"Like, when I was walking here today, I saw the Hardware store sign. I remember my father putting that up! And I was hoping we could leave it, and the paint. The place doesn't look too bad, we don't really need to paint do we? See, there's this place along the counter, that when my dad was just opening the store, he didn't have any paper to write down the order, and he wrote it on the wall. I don't want to paint over that." Talking about it was really hard for Luke, so this was taking a lot out of him.

"Luke there is something's that will need to change; like the shelves. They will have to come down. We will need to buy tables, and that back area will need to be made into a kitchen. But, anything that doesn't have to change now could wait for you to be ready."

Luke stood up and hugged the man. He was a dad to him, he meant a lot to him. He couldn't believe how well he knew Luke. But it meant a lot to him that he did. _Okay, things are going to be okay, I can be excited about this again_, Luke thought. Getting the right look for the diner was very fun for Luke and Buddy, and they sat and looked through books. A couple of hours later, they were set with tables, chairs and stools. This was a big step in this whole process. Then they walked down the stairs and started working again.

When the bell above the door rang, Luke looked up. He didn't really ever look up anymore, but something felt important about this time. Luke hardly recognized her now 14 year old, **very** pregnant sister, but here she was.

Luke was too happy to see her to think about what he was doing or saying. "Lizzie!" and he ran through the store to see her. "You said you'd be around within the next month! It's been almost 2 since then, and you had me really worried. How are you?" he could barely get his arms around her middle, the baby really was big by now. Luke, even already knowing that she was pregnant was kind of surprised. It was weird to see her like this.

"Hey bro! I told you I was big! Though that was 2 months ago, I am now almost 8 months pregnant, and feel like I am going to pop. I think this baby wants out! Won't be too long now, but it seems really far off. Jimmy is really excited about the baby, he has bought this shirt for him, and well it's really funny.

"You going to be around for awhile?" wanting to be able to catch up and spend some time with the only family that he had.

"I could stay for a couple of days, and then I need to get back to Jimmy. He couldn't come- had to work. He has a job! A steady job! Things are looking better for him. And we have both been clean again for a couple of months!" sounding very proud of herself. "Can I stay with you bro? Not that you have room now that you are living in your bachelor pad upstairs. But you have some space for your sister?"

_You have been off drugs for a couple of months? You are 8 months pregnant_! _You look like you could give birth anytime! And drinking and drugs affected babies more the farther along the pregnancy was too. Luke was pretty sure. _ Luke wondered how badly the drugs had affected the baby. If anything happened to his sister- well then Luke really would be completely alone in the world. He prayed that everything would be okay with the baby and his sister. He wished that he could be around until it was born, but if he got to close to her again, she would up and leave, so he had to be careful. He wanted as much say in how this baby lived as he could, and her leaving would take that away. "Of course Liz, you can stay upstairs with me as long as you want. Please tell me that you are taking care of yourself?"

"Sure am! I was at the doctor 2 months ago; Jimmy took me- and he said that everything is perfect. I was in some trouble for doing the drugs while pregnant, and that's why I stopped." Suddenly wanting to change the subject, Liz said "I am tired Luke, can you help me get my bags upstairs so I can take a nap? I have enough trouble getting up the stairs myself now; I don't think that I should try it with my bags."

"Sure, I got 'em, you head upstairs and I will be right after you. And Liz, it's really good to see you again." Luke had to bite his tongue. _She hadn't been to the doctor since 2 months ago, anything could have happened since then_! Luke knew that he would be making a trip to Hartford, and take Liz to the doctor, even if it was with her kicking and screaming.

"You too bro." and she turned around, and practically waddled towards the stairs, but just then Buddy saw her, and ran towards her.

"Lizzie! Last time I saw you was about 5 months ago! You are huge! How are you and little one here?" patting her huge stomach. She really was very pregnant, she had been so small before; being only 13, that there was no place to hide the baby but out, and so the pregnancy looked much bigger then it really was. She looked about to have twins.

"I'm good Buddy, great to see you" even though the last couple of minutes before she ran away there had been some very harsh words between Buddy, Maisey, and Liz, that was too long ago to matter now.

"Where are you living now?"

"We have a small apartment in New York, and Jimmy has a job and everything. We have a nice little life. Just like you're setting up here for Luke." Liz was really tired, and needed to take a nap and get off of her feet. So Buddy picked up her bags and helped her up the stairs.

_You chose that life over family_? Luke couldn't understand it, but then, family was nearly as important to Liz. Or maybe it was, and that is why she had to let it all go when it was gone. Someday she would have to deal with all of the feelings that she ran away from. But for now, she was home, and Luke wanted to make the most of it he could.

They had an awesome couple of days, Luke took time off of school, and work, and the two kids just talked out a lot of things that they hadn't been able to before. Some of Liz's walls were down, and it was very refreshing for Luke. Liz didn't particularly want the whole town, or all of her friends to know that she was pregnant, so they mostly stayed around the store. When she had left home, no one could tell, and Luke had plenty to worry about besides telling the town about his pregnant sister. Luke had drug Liz to the doctor, and everything had been going very well. And then, one morning Liz was gone. Luke couldn't have said that he was surprised, but he had wanted to say goodbye, and wish her good luck. And now he wouldn't be able to ask to be there at the birth of her baby. He prayed that everything would go well, and that he would see them again. He also had been glad that Jimmy was around still. Maybe he had grown up somewhat, Luke could only hope so.

Everything for the diner was coming together; it was just to getting to the finalization of everything. Luke was getting more excited the closer the date to his graduation came. On June 9th, the world that he and Buddy were creating would be officially his. But it was a little ways off, and there was plenty to keep him busy. School was burying him in work, and projects to do before he could graduate and he ended up spending less and less time in the diner. Luke was a very good student, and did very well in his classes, but this was crazy. Normally he didn't have to work very hard in school, but for the last month of his senior year, Luke was spending every second on school work. He did well in school, but he didn't really enjoy it. Especially now, it was just something to get through. But, he had the knowledge that it would soon all be over, and the prize, was a new life. Luke also was nervously counting the days to when his sister would be having the baby, he hadn't talked to her since she disappeared in late April, and hoped that she would show up and decide that she wanted him at the birth.

Two days before graduation, Luke got his prayers answered about his sister. When the phone rang at 3 am, Luke barely had enough energy to roll over and grab it. The day before had been the end of his senior year and it had been a crazy day. He was exhausted, but he did answer the phone, and it was Liz. She didn't sound okay, and Luke was instantly worried.

"Luke! Jimmy and I had a huge fight and I think that he's gone for good. The baby was born 3 days ago, and we have been fighting ever since." She was sobbing.

"Liz, where are you?" _That Jimmy; what a time to leave_!

"I'm sitting in our apartment, we got home from the hospital yesterday, and Jimmy was drunk. We had a giant fight, and Jimmy got violent, and then left. I think that he's gone.

"Liz, I will be there as soon as I can." And he jumped out of bed and into his car.

_It was Luke to the rescue again_, he couldn't help but think. That wouldn't have stopped him from going, but it hurt that his sister only found time for him when she was in need of something. Luke hated Jimmy for leaving her. Now she had nothing. The apartment was in his name, and they weren't married, so she wouldn't have a chance to keep it for herself.

Luke got to the apartment, and consoled Liz. She was sobbing and the baby was screaming. After awhile, Liz could talk through her sobs.

"What am I going to do without Jimmy?" she cried and cried- she really didn't have anything without him.

Luke tried to comfort her, but he also was worried that Jimmy would come home and be mad that they were there. He would have to pack her and the baby up and get out of the apartment. Luke put her and the baby-his nephew- in the truck, and grabbed everything that he saw that he thought was Liz's.

Luke felt really bad for her, but hadn't been expecting any less from Jimmy. Suddenly Luke had a question for her. "Hey, Lizzie? What's the baby's name?"

She had stopped sobbing quite as hard and was starting to fall asleep, but she answered very quietly. "Me and Jimmy had talked about naming him Jess."

When they got home, Luke put both, baby Jess and Liz to bed. Luke decided to sleep too, but had a hard time because of everything on his mind. The next morning everyone woke up early to Jess crying. This started Liz crying over Jimmy, and Luke had to get up and take care of them both. She was feeling like Luke had after she had run away, but Liz didn't know that. Once the baby was asleep again, Luke and Liz had a long talk about what would happen to her and the baby now. She would stay here for awhile, so that she could decide what she wanted to do. When Buddy got there the next morning, Luke went downstairs to explain everything. Buddy was mad about Jimmy, and agreed that Liz should stay around for awhile. He called Maisey so that she could come over and help Liz with the baby.

Then Buddy turned his attention to Luke, and said "So, how are you feeling, Graduate?" Buddy asked as he slapped Luke on the back saying hello.

Luke hadn't even thought of that since he had gotten the phone call from Liz. "I'm graduating! Tomorrow!"

"This evening Luke, the ceremony is this evening. And then, in the next couple of days, you will own your own business! And have a new life of your very own."

"What are we going to do about Liz? She needs us Buddy. And she can't live with me forever, it isn't fair, she shows up only when she needs something. Buddy, I have the chance for some real happiness! And now she is here, and I could give it all away, and probably will! That is so me, to give up all happiness that I could possibly have, and help others out. Don't I deserve something for myself?" Luke was feeling selfish, but he was also feeling really hurt from his sister's selfishness.

"Luke, your sister does have a way of showing up right when things are looking up for you. You do deserve everything that we have started, and have set up. You are too kind, and have a real heart to help people Luke. And in that, your sister sometimes uses that for herself. But she also really does need some help sometimes. So this is what I would have you do: Let your sister stay with you, but don't count on her being around all the time, live your life however you would, and give her space."

Luke once again hugged Buddy. He was a man with all of the answers. Luke would never have said no to having Liz stay with him, he was just feeling a little taken advantage of for a couple of minutes. "Thanks Buddy."

Later that evening, Luke and Buddy and Maisey were all getting ready for the graduation ceremony. Liz wouldn't be going, Jess was still too new to go, and Liz was still not up to it. She had just had a baby and lost the love of her life in one day. Luke, for once was not thinking about Liz and the baby. He was thinking about himself, and his friends. What everyone was planning to do after graduation, and how his life was going to change. Luke was stepping into a whole new adventure, he was going to own his own store- doing what he loved! None of his friends or classmates had that much of a future ready waiting for them. He also hoped that Liz would be staying with him and starting over again in Stars Hollow.

"Ready Luke?" Buddy asked up the stairs.

"Sure Buddy." And he looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He would be coming back a different man. Then he walked down the stairs, said goodbye to Liz, and jumped into the car.

The ceremony was very boring, like most graduations are, and seemed to drag on forever. All Luke remembered was moving his tassel from one side of his ugly hat to the other side. There, they were graduated, now he was going out with some of the guys to celebrate. Buddy and Maisey took lots of pictures, and wanted lots of hugs, and then the guys were off. They got drunk, and partied, and Luke let go of all of his worries more then he had ever before.

But when he got back home, Luke found the reality of life waiting for him. Liz had put the baby down, and went out and got drunk, she wasn't home yet, and it was 8am. At least she hadn't left till after Buddy and Maisey had gotten back, but she still left her new baby to go get drunk. _Yup, this is Liz,_ Luke couldn't help thinking, but he was tired, and fell asleep in the chair that he had been sitting in when he had heard the news. Buddy went out to find Liz, and Maisey took the baby to get some formula so that he could eat.

Liz came home later that afternoon, and Maisey lost it. She yelled louder then Luke ever heard anyone yell, even with his hangover. At first he panicked and wanted her to stop because he knew Liz would leave, but on the other hand, she could not just leave that baby to get drunk. So he left them to yell at each other. When all was quieter Luke snuck down the stairs. All of the baby stuff was gone, and the baby and Liz were no where to be seen.

"She's gone Luke. And she took that angel with her." Maisey had been crying. "That baby is only 3 days old. She left it to get drunk! How could anyone-? I wish she had just left the baby with me, I would rather take care of it then worry about him with Liz."

"It'll be okay Maisey." That was all Luke could think of to say. But he did hug her for awhile. "It'll be okay" he didn't really believe it, neither did Maisey. But Luke seemed a lot older then he did the last time that Liz had run away. At least she knew that Luke would be okay, and they would all be praying for Liz and baby Jess.

"I was thinking about opening on Monday, gives us all a chance to clean up and get ready. Luke's opening day." The sound of that, made him get excited all over again.

"Sounds good, I'm very excited for you Luke. You are quite grown up, and you deserve this. You really do." Maisey was very proud of Luke, and wanted him to know it.

Everything was ready for Luke to open, the sign was up, and all the food was ready in the storeroom. His life was ready and waiting for him.

Opening day was like a dream for Luke. He got up early and set everything up for people to come in. Luke hadn't known such excitement and happiness for a long time, and he was reveling in it. He wanted to enjoy every moment. At 8am, Luke opened the door to his diner, and there was a crowd waiting for him- news travels fast in little towns like Stars Hollow. Luke had a great first day, everyone had nothing but good things to say about it, and all of the food turned out perfectly. Luke couldn't have had a better opening day.

**So the next one might take awhile, I need to do some serious research on Rachel, and Luke's and her relationship. Hopefully I can find some help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

As I was thinking about Luke and Rachel, a story about Liz came to mind. We all don't care about her as much as Luke, but it's interesting how she came to be how she is in the show right?

**Right after the last one, from Liz's point of view. **

_I am 14, and have a newborn son, what am I doing?_ Liz asked herself as she gathered up her stuff from around the house. But deep down inside, she knew that she would go crazy staying here. She had to get out, if only for awhile, _I can't stay here! _Just then she heard Maisey and Bud come in from the graduation. She ran to her bed, and pretended to be asleep. When Maisey came in to check on her, she shut her eyes and prayed that the baby wouldn't cry. _His name is Jess, he is not **the baby**_. Being satisfied that they were both asleep, Maisey walked back downstairs. Just what Liz had wanted. Then she kissed Jess, and snuck out of the window. She needed to get high, get drunk, and just get out of this house. The baby- Jess would be fine with Bud and Maisey. He was actually better off with them. When the birth pains had begun, she had been excited that she would soon no longer be pregnant and could do those things again. Sneaking out the window was a little harder then it had used to be, she had just given birth 2 days ago, but she made it, and ran to where she knew some old friends could be found. She was right they had been there. She spent hours with them, and couldn't hardly walk when she got back.

Maisey had been waiting for her, Liz was positive, and she was ready for her. They yelled and screamed Liz stamped her feet. She was suddenly done- once again feeling like she had to get out of there. She hadn't really wanted to stay here anyway, but really had no one else to go. But now it didn't matter, she was out. She hated seeing her brother so upset and worried about her, so she didn't look at him as she ran upstairs to get her stuff. She was still pretty high, that's what gave her more of a temper then normal, but she was leaving. She grabbed the baby, and looked around for anything else that she could call hers to grab. But there was nothing. Everything had been Jimmy's, and so she had nothing. _That's okay; Jess and I will start our own life_.

As she walked out the door, she expected someone to stop her, but no one did. Not that she would have stopped, she had just really wanted the satisfaction of yelling at them again. But instead she walked out into the dark, completely alone. She hadn't even thought to grab a blanket for her baby. Jess was only 3 days old, but he was a pretty quiet baby. He wouldn't need any food besides her milk for several months yet, so she just had to worry about getting food for herself. But right now, all that mattered was that they got out of the house and on their way.

After 3 hours of walking, Liz was tired. She had been tired the whole time, but she couldn't walk any longer after 3 hours. Jess had been asleep through most of their walk, and still was now, but he would want food soon. And then, maybe she could get some sleep herself. She was right, ten minutes later, Jess was awake and crying. She sat in the grass beside the road, and fed him. She realized that she didn't have any diapers, and cringed at the aroma coming from her son. _How was she going to make this work?_ _She would need a job; she had another life to take care of!_ Suddenly, everything that had just happened, hit her hard; Jimmy leaving her the second Jess was born, having a baby, and running away, it was all too much, and she cried awhile. When Jess was done eating, he slept again, giving Liz a chance to sleep. She wanted to be far enough from the road, that they wouldn't be bothered, so she went a little deeper into the woods, and fell fast asleep.

When she woke up, she realized that she was being poked. "Hey lady?" the man above her was saying, "Are you okay?"

She couldn't even get words out of her mouth, she was completely out of it, and had no idea of where she was. "Wh- where am I?" was all she could get out.

"You are right outside Stars Hollow, are you okay?" he was really worried about this girl. He had been driving by, and saw this girl, and thought that she had been dead. He had instantly stopped.

"Wow" she said, as everything from the night before came back to her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Wilson, I saw you from the street, and wanted to see if you were okay." Glad that she was becoming aware of her surroundings.

"Liz Danes, sir. And this is Jess."

"Where are you trying to get to Liz?"

"I have nowhere to go, so nowhere I guess." She immediately regretted saying that she had nowhere to go. This guy could do anything with her that he wanted- they were completely alone.

"Well, I am heading to New York; I can take you with me, and drop you……wherever you'd like miss."

It was exactly the kind of proposition she had been hoping against. She had nothing to fight this guy off with, even if she refused him. "Um-"

Look, I know this is kind of scary, and there is nothing I can say to get you to truly trust me, but I'm asking you to. I will take you wherever. I just don't want to leave you here.

She thought about it, and realized that it could be worse. So she got up with his help, and said "Yeah sure. Thank you so much. We really appreciate it."

And that was his first glace at the baby. _She is alone, and has a baby? _

At least she wasn't alone right now; at least she was starting something. She was going somewhere so that she could start a life for herself. She suddenly envied her brother, _Bud and Maisey had helped him build a life. They would have loved to help her too. But she couldn't take that now could she?_ She scolded herself for not being able to take help. _Well it's too late now_. And she got into the man's truck.

Liz felt like she could relax now. Even if she was heading to her death, at least for the moment she was safe. She could breathe now and not worry, for the moment. She realized how sore she was. _She had had a baby 3 days ago_. She still couldn't get her mind around that thought. Even as that very baby lay in her arms, she couldn't believe all that had happened to her in the last 3 days; or 9 months! Life wasn't perfect before her father died, but it fell apart, all at the same time. She had found out she was pregnant, lost her father, ran away and moved in with Jimmy, lost Jimmy, and had a baby all in 9 months. She was tired, and had no idea what to do with this person lying in her arms. _Jess, how are you going to grow up, with me so messed up_? She silently asked the sleeping baby. But Sam broke into her thoughts.

"So how long have you been on your own with the baby?" he didn't want to pry too much, but he was also dying to know her story. The baby looked tiny, no older then a couple of days. _Had she had it out here_? And the mother looked exhausted. He was dying to know their story.

"Just since last night." Not knowing how much to tell this guy. Oh, why not? "My boyfriend left me right after I had him. My brother came to save us, and I couldn't stay there- I had run away from there in the first place, so I left." She had no idea how he would react to this, so she watched him carefully.

"Wow" is all he could get out. He hoped that she would let him help her.

"Yeah, I hadn't had pot in 6 months, because of the baby, so l left him with some family friends in the house, and got myself some. I really needed some you know? And they freaked, and I had to get out." She expected a lecture from him, but didn't get one.

"Wow." That seemed to be all that he could say to her story. But that was okay. It was good to have someone listen.

"What about you?" she was suddenly done talking about herself.

"Um, well I work and live in New York, I was just driving from a friends' house; south of Stars Hollow."

"Oh, that's cool." Suddenly she was very tired, and wanted to sleep. "Is it okay if I sleep for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure, go for it, sorry it isn't that comfortable." He said, and she was out.

The baby stirred about an hour later, and it woke Liz up. They were in New York; Sam was getting gas, and came back with something for her to eat. The baby was hungry too, and Liz was embarrassed, but had to feed him. "Where can I take you?" Sam asked as soon as she was done, and handed her food to eat for herself.

"I honestly don't know." She said, aware that she was completely alone again.

"Will you let me take you to my apartment?" he asked carefully. "I just don't want to leave you by the side of the road. Just let me keep you for awhile."

Yet another decision to make; _how much do you really trust him_? _You really can't afford not to trust him,_ was her next thought. And she sighed. "Sure" was her only answer

"Okay" he said with a smile. It wasn't a creepy smile; it was a smile of joy, because he didn't think that she would take him up on the offer. And he started the truck again. After she was done eating, she fell asleep again, until they got to his apartment. _What am I going to do with a young girl, and her newborn baby here_? He hadn't really thought about it, he just hadn't wanted her to be alone. _But a newborn, in his house_?

Once they got there, he sent Liz and Jess to bed. They really needed to sleep, really sleep, not just in a car. She had looked like she hadn't slept since she had had the baby. And that wasn't good, for her, or the baby. And they slept for the rest of the night through.

Liz was getting very used to life at Sam's house. She had been there for a week, and he had helped her find a job so that she could earn some money for herself. The only problem was that she didn't want to leave Jess home with Sam. So that made going to work a little hard. Her thought then was to leave him alone, but her motherly-instinct wouldn't allow her to do that. She didn't have money for a sitter, so she ended up asking her boss if she could bring him. The sweet baby won the boss's heart, and she was allowed to keep him with her. The job wasn't much, but at least it got her a little money. She hoped to someday be able to repay Sam.

Liz actually, with getting a job and taking care of her newborn son, wasn't doing drugs or drinking. Sam was turning out to be a big help in that. He kept her occupied so that she wouldn't have time to drink. He was falling for Jess, starting to care about him like a son. And Liz was getting worried; Sam was starting to get too attached to them to her liking. She was starting to feel like she needed to run again. Now that she had a job, she could almost support herself- at least food-wise. Home-wise, they wouldn't have any if she left, but it was starting to become a non-issue. She was feeling like she had to leave. Jess was getting stronger, and now would able to live outside with her. Besides it was summer, and he would be several months old once winter hit. All of these things came to Liz's mind while she was thinking about leaving. The shock of losing everything was over for Liz, and now she was just trying to make it on her own. She saw where she had gone wrong with Jimmy, and for now, wasn't willing to get into another relationship yet. And she was starting to see that that was where Sam wanted to go with her. He was 30, years old, and she didn't want anything to do with him in that way.

While Sam was at work the next evening, Liz realized that it was time. She once again didn't have anything to take with her, except some diapers. She took those, and grabbed Jess, and left the house. She knew that she would be back to pay him back the money of feeding her for a week, but right now, she needed to be on her own. With only some diapers and her son, she walked through New York, looking for a place to make home. She didn't want to go too far, she wanted to stay close to the lady's house where she worked. _Man, I need some drink! _She thought, because that was what she turned to when she didn't know what to do, or just needed to forget, or for any other reason at all. She had a real problem, but she didn't see it in herself yet_. She was alone, taking care of baby, in New York. _Liz desperately wanted to go home, but her pride wouldn't let her. She felt trapped by that life, by her brother, Maisey and Bud. When the thought that home wasn't even home hit her, it stung badly. And once again, she held her baby tight and cried. _How did life come to this?_ Was her last thought before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. I really don't like Rachel….. Did Lorelai come to Stars Hollow while Rachel was around? How does all of that work out?**

**Also, I found out that I am almost exactly 5 years off. I am so sorry, I was just told this by a friend. At least things aren't out of order; I'm just 5 years earlier then Gilmore Girls' reality. Sorry!**

**Chapter 6**

**Spring of 1990**

Luke was wiping down the tables in his diner. _His diner_. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he owned a diner. His routine was down, and he was pretty much a success around town. It was nice to have a life for himself. He had gotten over all that had happened. He had realized that worrying about Liz, did not make things any better, actually it made him more frustrated when she was around. Every once in a while Liz would show up needing money, and begging him for help. He would give it and she would leave right when he thought that she was actually going to stay this time. The worst part was that she drug that kid around with her. But Luke had decided the last time she showed up that he couldn't worry about her anymore. It would kill him. He just couldn't fix everything wrong in everyone else's life. This had been the normal for about 6 years. He was on his own. It was pretty quiet around the diner, so when the bell rang he automatically looked up. It was Taylor. Luke sighed noticeably, to tell Taylor just how happy that he was to see him. Taylor had taken over his father's job at the market, and had just become town Mayor. He as a butthead and felt that he was much more important then he actually was. Luke didn't like dealing with him. He had also bullied Kirk into being his little sidekick. Luke didn't really like Kirk, but he didn't like seeing him bullied like that.

"Luke we need to talk" Taylor said and Luke unfortunately knew where this was going. Luke rolled his eyes and stood up from where he had been wiping down the tables.

Shoving Taylor towards the door, he replied "Taylor I know what you want, and there is no chance of me putting up decorations for the Firelight Festival."

"But Luke!"

"No buts Taylor! I said NO! I mean no, I have no intention of decorating, and you can forget about it." Luke knew the reasons why Taylor wanted him to decorate, and even those seemed crazy to Luke. This town was tiny, and the thought that they had to put up any kind of advertisement for any event, seemed absurd. Everyone already knew about it. The people in this town couldn't not know about it with Taylor around! But his little diner was on the town square, and therefore, a place that everyone saw on a daily basis……and could us 'seasonal decorations' according to Taylor. But he could tell Taylor exactly where to put those decorations. Someday, hopefully…..Taylor would forget about those decorations. He just had to get through the next town event. One event at a time.

A couple of days later was the day of the event. Everyone was running around, all excited, and bubbly. It made Luke sick. Everyone would head out to the square, get drunk, "celebrate" whatever it was that they were celebrating at the time, and then go home and have a hangover from the stupid punch the next day. All that changed from event to event was the name of it. They were all the same, and brought up bitter feelings and memories for Luke. Taylor came into the diner very excited, and important looking. Luke sighed, _would they really have to fight about this again_? But thank goodness Taylor didn't even bring up the event, or the word decorations, he just came in for lunch, and eyed Luke. Telling him with his eyes exactly what he thought of him. And Luke glared back. The whole day people were crazier then normal. It was like there was a full moon out.

Finally, it was time for the event, and Luke sighed as he looked over his empty diner. He had always just gone upstairs at this time, but something told him that he should go, and he could not shake the feeling. The whole town was going to make fun of him for going, but he felt like if he missed this it would be big. Sighing once again, he put his dishcloth down, and walked outside. He did not have to go far to get to the event, it was practically on the porch of the diner. _What am I doing here_? He thought, _I don't belong here. _He sat for a while, alone on a bench, just watching everything going on around him- wondering what the crap he was doing here. He was just about to get up, and go back inside when he saw her.

There was nothing hugely special, or different about her, but she caught his attention and heart. He had to go talk to her. However, Luke had never tried to get to know a girl; too much had gone on in his life, too much to worry about of his own. A girl would have only complicated things worse. Then, when things had finally started to settle down and seem normal for Luke; well that had only been about a year ago, and he hadn't met anyone in that time that he found special. Luke was one of those rare guys that put his whole heart into things. First, it was his mother, and then his father, and then his sister. Then, his dad's friend Bud had taught him how to care for himself….but before that, it had always been others. Luke loved to help and be needed by others. A relationship for him would be no different. But all Luke was thinking was that he needed to get that girls' attention. She wasn't from around here, and that made her more interesting to him. That also made him think that she could be gone soon, if he didn't go to find her now. Luke made his way through the crowd to where he had caught the glimpse of the girl. He felt like an idiot, this was so not like him, but he couldn't help it. When the crowd parted a little, he saw her by the punch. _So she's a punch-junkie_! Luke thought to himself, and almost turned around and went back to the diner, when she came up to him.

"Um, hi." She said.

"Hey" Luke said back, having no idea what he was supposed to say.

"Well, I'm Rachel."

"I'm Luke. Are you from around here?" he stuttered.

"Um, no….I take pictures. I travel a lot."

"Is Star Hollow's town events that world-renowned?" Luke said incredulously.

Laughing out loud she said, "No, no. I heard from friends about the Starlight Festival. And I just love small towns, and their workings. They're great for interesting pictures." And she then took a sip of her punch.

"You know that that is dangerous. You can never tell what they have put in there, it could be anything." Luke said, and suddenly he had no desire to go back inside.

They sat and talked for the rest of the evening.

Luke was happier when he was working the next morning. He smiled at the customers, and was more tolerant when Kirk came in. It was enough of a difference that people were talking… which normally Luke hated; and don't get me wrong he didn't love the idea, but he didn't care as much as he normally would. It wasn't that Luke was super lonely, sure he was a little lonely, but mostly he just needed someone to pull him out of his life by himself. He had always wanted someone to come beside him, but never thought that the right person would ever come to him. _Maybe this was her. Maybe this was for good._ For once, his cares were lifted off his shoulders, and Luke needed that. He put way too much there anyways. She had saved him. He waited all day to come in. She had told him that she might like to stay around, and that she would at least stay the night. He had told her about the diner- which was his whole life- and that she should drop by in the morning. He really hoped that she would. It was the first time he had ever felt this way, and he liked it, he wanted to hold onto it.

An hour later, the bell rang from above the door, and in walked the amazing women from the night before. Luke's breath caught in his throat, these feelings were all new for him, so they were stronger. "Hey," he barely got out when she reached the counter.

"Hey, you said I should come by. So I'm here"

"Yeah…well, um do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." Seeing that he was nervous around her.

Luke was so nervous that his hands kept fumbling. He ended up dropping a mug, and knocking over just about everything on the counter. She just laughed kindly at him, trying to help him relax a little bit. He finally got her coffee, and some eggs, and they talked at the counter while she ate. Nothing could have bugged him right then, at least he didn't think so.

Kirk, being his oblivious self started talking to Luke, and broke the bubble around them saying, "You know, I have always liked eggs, but my mother has an extra toe, that only appeared after she ate eggs one time. Needless to say that she blamed the eggs, and I'm inclined to agree with her- but sometimes-"

"Kirk! I'm busy over here. Shut it, I will get to you in a minute." And he turned back around towards Rachel.

"So, Diner Man, what else goes on in this small town?"

"Um, well, there are all kinds of psychos around here to look after; including the one talking to his eggs over there." He said pointing to Kirk, "and other wise it's kind of quiet around here."

"That is why I love small towns! I love the quietness; I could never stand it for more then a visit- but I love to see the small town life up close; and each is so different. Lots of photography opportunities." She said, and watched confused as Luke's face fell. They're, whatever, was too new, she couldn't ask him what was wrong……but she wanted to fix whatever it was. "So, anyplace I should especially hit for great pictures?"

Getting over the hurt of hearing that she wasn't here to stay, even for him, he said "Um, yeah. I could show you where you could find some great stuff for pictures." Hoping that it meant she wanted him to take her there.

"Great, how about this evening?" she said, seeing him smile, and glad that he wasn't upset anymore about whatever it was that he was upset about earlier. She finished her coffee and eggs, smiled at him and left the diner.

He smiled back at her, but the words she said went back through his head_. 'That is why I love small towns! I love the quietness; I could never stand it for more then a visit-'_ she wasn't here to stay. She was visiting and would be going back on her way. _Maybe she would stay- if she had a reason to? Oh, heck. Guys had to have offered that to her before- she's beautiful! But maybe he could be different. _Luke just knew that he wanted to spend some time with this girl. He hadn't really given his heart away since his father died, and it felt good to like a girl! Luke was an 'all in' kind of guy, and he really hoped that she would want a 'them' too.

**Much more with Rachel to come. Does anyone know how many times she left? The way that she was talked about it seems like it happened several times. So was she just in and out of his life?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Gilmore girls, though if I did believe me when I say that this last Tuesday's episode would have come out MUCH differently.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really really don't like Rachel, so it's hard to get excited about writing her. And now it's really hard to write a sweet Luke when he was such an IDIOT this Tuesday.**

**I still need help knowing when (like year-wise) Lorelai showed up at the diner….. Because I need to know when Rachel has to be gone for "good".**

**Chapter 7**

**A month later**

After a couple of weeks of being constantly together, Luke felt like he was in love. This girl brought a new life to him, he didn't worry about his sister, and he didn't worry about anything! Rachel was special. Luke truly hoped that she was feeling the same way as him. The town was seeing a difference in their diner owner. He was 25 years old and normally very stuck in his routine, but they were seeing him break that- because of a new girl in town. She was making this change in him, and they were really happy for him. Luke was normally quite a loner, with a couple of friends he spent some time with sometimes, but Rachel was the first person that he had allowed himself to get attached to. The town had always worried about Luke, he was so grumpy, and unchangeable, and only 25! He should get out, and have more of a life then he had here. They all watched very closely to see if Rachel could break him out of his shell. And because it was Stars Hollow, they were not quiet about their 'watching' of Luke. They sat around in his diner more, and for longer periods of time, and they out right asked both of them what they were feeling for the other. Though Luke hated the town being in his business, the fact that he was happier then he had been in years, kept him for screaming too loudly at them. Or at least he did not yell quite as often.

Luke was happy. The old Luke was gone, and he was happy. He felt free and full of life. He slowly wanted to show her how deeply he was feeling for her. _She might still be leaving,_ he tried to keep telling himself, but deep inside he knew that he was in too far to not be hurt by her leaving. _If only he could make her stay. _But, after a little time had passed, Luke's heart had him pretty convinced that she was staying. They were still spending all of their time together, and both seemed very happy.

One night when Luke was cooking for Rachel in his apartment, Luke's heart was so heavy with all of these thoughts that he wasn't concentrating on her.

"Luke, is something on your mind tonight?" Rachel finally asked, after another frustrating one-sided conversation.

"Geez, I'm sorry Rachel. My head- it's just…..I don't know." He stopped cutting up the carrots he was working on, and turned around to face her. "Rachel- what…what are we doing here?"

"Um, eating dinner Luke. We- don't have to…if you don't want to anymore…" honestly confused about what was wrong with Luke tonight.

"No, Rachel- I mean. I mean with us! We have been spending a lot of time together, and I guess I was just wondering if it meant anything to you." And then he felt really stupid, and somewhat embarrassed. And so he suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Never mind Rachel. I- don't know what is going on with me tonight…maybe we better end this…"

She got up, and walked towards Luke. "Luke, wait. Let's talk about this…" she started realizing that he must be pretty upset to bring it up. They didn't know each other very well- not well enough to talk about this. It just felt too intimate. But if this was where the conversation had gone, then she was going to go with it. "Um…we haven't known each other very long Luke. It's been a couple of weeks. What were you trying to say?"

But by then, Luke was too embarrassed by then. She didn't want to go there- he wasn't important enough to her yet to talk about this….and he felt stupid. "Rachel, no. It –it wasn't important, why don't we just leave it right here tonight. I'm tired, and have deliveries in the morning." At that he walked towards the bathroom, giving her no say in the matter. There was nothing that she could do except leave the house.

Rachel hadn't yet seen the grumpy side of Luke. She didn't know how she felt, but it was definitely something to think about. As she walked home, she couldn't help but think _what could be up with Luke? What could have upset him so much to make him want to talk about our relationship?_

The next day, Luke woke up feeling really heavy-hearted. He knew that he had made a mistake getting into dangerous ground last night. And then he had gotten all moody and ruined everything. Luke sighed, _I have a lot to fix today_, was all that he could think about as he got up out of his bed.

Pouring coffee for his customers, Luke looked up when he heard the bell above the door ring. When it was Rachel, Luke sighed with relief. She was giving them at least one chance to fix this. If she didn't want to fix it, then she would have just left, she had come here, to talk about last night. Luke was trying to convince himself of all of this, as she walked up to the counter. The whole diner was watching them- seeing that it was a very serious moment. Luke could visibly see the entire town lean in all at once to hear what was going to be said between the new lovebirds. Everyone wanted only happiness for their diner owner.

"Luke……" Rachel started. She had no idea what she was going to say, she just wanted to see if whatever came between them last night could be fixed.

"Rachel…..You know. I- I got worried last night." He said, looking down at the counter. "You are kind of important to me….and I wanted to know if I meant the same to you." He knew that he'd have to look up at her now. It wasn't fair not to, and he honestly wanted to know what she was thinking. His eyes were full of worry when they met hers. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then she spoke.

"Luke- I." she looked down and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I have never been good at relationships. I….I don't do commitment well. I wouldn't know where to begin!" she said, and she started tear up knowing how much she was hurting him. She really did care about him; she had just never been good at commitment. Didn't even really know what it looked like or how to get there in a relationship. "You know. I have done enough damage here." She said, teary-eyed. She looked at him, and then pointedly turned around and walked out of the diner. And out of his life. Before anyone could say anything, Luke turned and ran upstairs to the safety of his apartment.

For a couple of days, Luke watched for Rachel, in vain hopes that she wasn't really gone. She was the first on that he had given his heart to in a long time. The first girl he cared about. This hurt was deep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**Chapter 8**

**Summer 1990**

**3 months later**

Rachel was annoyed. She was about a 100 miles away from him, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. Like what he did when he realized that she was gone for good, or even just what he was doing right now. Life was a little different now. She had met someone that she really did care about. Someone that she might just be willing to 'settle' down with. She was restless when she traveled now, and her mind was constantly on Luke.

The town watched Luke like a hawk for months, but they couldn't for the life of them see a difference in him. He was trying hard to return to his life before Rachel. And convince himself that she wasn't really that important to him. But she was the first girl that he had ever really cared about, and so the hurt went deep. Luke tried hard not to change anything about his schedule, keep up with the same amount work everyday, and not let anyone catch him looking down. Luke was just that kind of person. He never wanted anyone to see him at less then his best. He didn't do too badly at keeping up his appearance, until a visitor came to town.

When she walked into the diner, Luke's head shot up from his work. He hadn't seen her in a long time, and her 'baby' was huge! "Liz!" was all he could get out, she hadn't visited in quite some time. Luke was always surprised to see her…it was almost like she came out of the woodwork. From time to time Luke almost forgot about her existents, she would completely disappear and then just show up with no word or anything. He always sighed with a little relief to see her alive.

"Hey big brother!" and then she nudged the boy that was with her towards him. The boy wasn't the baby that he had seen last time he saw him. This was a little boy! A little man- a little man with no father figure in his life except the drug dealers that came in out of his mother's life.

"Hi Uncle Luke" the little boy sad shyly. Jess didn't see him enough for the kid to really know him, and so he backed up against his mother's legs.

"Hey Jess!" Luke was honestly glad to see him, and loved to spoil the boy when he got the chance. "Can I get you guys something? Anything at all, on the house."

"Wow, you really are excited to see us bro!" was all Liz could say to Luke. Then to Jess she said, "Okay, well, we better take advantage of that Jess, what should we get?"

"Pie!" Jess exclaimed, and then started thinking about it again, "and ice cream!"

"Okay, its pie and ice cream Luke" Liz said. "So, what's been going on around here Luke?"

"Oh, not much. Just the normal" Luke said from the kitchen. He had no intention of telling her about his heartbreak. He would hear no end of it. "What brings you and Jess to Stars Hollow?" Luke never expected to see her again every time she left. There was nothing for her here that is until she finally- someday- came to her senses.

"We were just in the mood for an Uncle Luke visit." Was all that she would say. Luke knew that he would get the rest of the story when Jess was asleep in his apartment. He could guess what it was though; what ever prize-winning boyfriend she had been with this time dropped her, and she didn't have anywhere to go. So it was off to Luke for help.

Typical of his Liz.

Rachel just couldn't stand it; she had to go back to Stars Hollow. It was so unlike her to feel tied to a place because of people, but she was definitely missing Lucas Danes. That bothered her though, she didn't know if she liked this new emotion inside of her. _Could she really make a relationship work? Probably not. But would it really hurt just to go visit him?_ That was it, she was restless, and couldn't keep her mind off of him. Whether she could make it work or not, she had to see Luke again.

Luke and Liz were up talking her life while Jess slept on the couch. It was just like Luke thought; she had been 'in love' with this guy, and he dumped her for who knows what. She was broken up pretty bad once again, and needed a place to crash. And of course Luke would let her stay here, just like every other time. And just like any other time, she would leave as soon as he didn't expect her too. So, Luke spent the night on the floor, and Liz slept in his bed. Just another day in Luke's life.

The next day, Rachel sighed as she pulled Stars Hollow. She felt like everyone was watching her, angry for leaving their beloved diner owner. Of course they were probably on Luke's side…. There was no reason for them to be on hers, she hadn't been there long enough for them to know her. Could she really walk into Luke's again? It hadn't been very long since she had left, but she had no idea what his welcome would be like. She turned her car off, and walked towards the door of the diner. She could see Luke from the window, and she watched him for a couple of moments.

Luke had gotten up a little earlier then normal, snuck out of the room so he didn't wake up Liz or Jess, and went downstairs to work. He had had things to think about, and also gotten some things done. Then the diner opened, and his day got busier, instead of quiet and thoughtful….but that was to be expected. He was just wiping down the counter for during the first lull, when he turned around and caught a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. _Rachel. She was back._

She walked in the door then, being he had seen her and looked at him carefully to see what he was thinking. She though that he actually looked happy to see her- which was somewhat of a surprise. "Hey- um, hey Luke…" she started

"Hi" he had no idea what he should say to the woman that left him just weeks before.

"Luke, I- I'm back because I missed you." She hoped that that would be enough of an explanation because she didn't have anything else. That was all there was to it.

"Um, okay." Luke tried to keep his heart in check, but it was hard- this beautiful woman was telling him that she had missed him enough to come back.

In the middle of this exchange Liz came downstairs carrying Jess. She stood behind them just listening to their conversation. She knew that there was more to this then just what they were saying now. A minute later Liz couldn't cover Jess's mouth in time to stop his questions. "Uncle Luke, who's the girl?"

Luke was taken completely off guard. He had forgotten about everything else in the world besides his conversation with Rachel, he had had no idea that his sister and Jess were standing right there. "Um, Liz, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my sister Liz and her kid, Jess."

"Hi, nice to meet you Liz! Hey there Jess!" Rachel started. She had no idea if Liz knew about Luke and her relationship from a couple of weeks ago. If she had heard about it, then she more then likely did not like Rachel. But she looked nice, and a little oblivious….so Rachel just smiled.

"Hey, do you guys want some breakfast, Liz?"

"Hey, um Nah. I was kind of hoping that you would watch Jess for awhile- not really watch, more like just allow to stay around here while I am out for awhile."

"Liz, where are you going?" knowing that his sister didn't have the greatest reputation for being a responsible person.

But she had no intention of telling Luke where she was going, and so she just put the kid down and walked out of the door. "Liz! You're his mother!" Dang that frustrated Luke. He hated Liz for using people and not taking care of her own child. But then he turned his attention back to Jess. "Do you want some pancakes Jess?" And after a nod, Luke went and started some for him.

"Luke? Can we talk?" Rachel asked. She had been there for the whole conversation between him and his sister, and therefore understood a whole lot more about who Luke was.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry Rachel. Of course we can talk. Come back with me to the kitchen while I make him his pancakes?"

"Sure." And she walked back to the kitchen area with Luke.

After a really long, heartfelt conversation a still cautious Luke agreed to continue their relationship. And then Rachel had walked out of the diner to get a room at the same inn as before….and all seemed to have gone back in time. The last 3 months didn't matter, how much he had missed her didn't matter. She was back, and Luke allowed his heart to love her again.

Jess had long ago finished his pancakes and run off to play in the town square. His mother never really watched him, so he was used to playing alone. But now Luke left the diner to spend some time with Jess. He had no idea if his relationship with Rachel would actually go anywhere, but right now he just wanted to spend some time lost in playing with his nephew.

Liz didn't come back that evening, Luke wasn't surprised, but he hated what that did to Jess. Oh, he wasn't really that surprised but he was hurt. Luke tried to make up for it with a good dinner, more play time and pie right before bed, but Luke could tell that all the kid really needed was time with his mother. But Luke couldn't give him that. So he put him down to bed, and went to clean up the diner.

While sweeping the floors, he heard the bell about the door ring. Luke turned around with surprise- hoping that it was Liz. It was Rachel. "Hi, what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, the reason I came back was to get you back…and we haven't spent any time together yet." She said as she walked farther into the diner.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Liz came back yesterday morning, and every time she comes to Stars Hollow she throws my whole life into chaos. She left me with her kid this morning, and here it is late, and I have already put him to bed, and she is not back." Realizing that she really didn't need to hear all of that, he said, "I've just been a little distracted today Rachel. Can I make us some dinner?"

"Sure Luke. That'd be great." And she looked down and thought about everything he had said about his sister. Family was really important to Luke, and the fact that his sister was still in trouble weighed heavily on him. "And I would really like to hear about your sister, she's your family, Luke. I didn't get to hear anything about her the last time that we were together. I would like to hear more about your life, and family this time."

They had been talking and eating for a good hour when Luke saw some kids laughing and yelling their way down the street. They were drunk, and Luke had an inclination that Liz was probably with them. "Rachel, I will be right back." And Luke ran out the door. He was tired of his sister's behavior. Running down the street after the group, he could see that they were very drunk, and Liz was right in the middle of it all. "Elizabeth Danes!" Luke shouted. He was done with her immaturity, and ready to tell her off for it. Luke had never done that, but he knew that it was time. Even if it did mean she would never come back here after being yelled at, it was time to hear about what she was doing to her son.

Liz stopped in her tracks, completely embarrassed. "What are you doing here Luke!"

"Hey! I live here, Lizzie. You on the other hand do not. In fact, you don't live anywhere. You have a six year old boy, and you have nothing for him. Oh, I take that back- you have plenty of heartbreak and confusion, and danger. Do you leave him alone in New York? Do you know how dangerous that is? Do you even care or understand that? I don't think you do. Come on, come home Lizzie."

But like normal, Liz hated being told what to do, and she hated when people told her that she needed to grow up. She was in a horrible cycle, and couldn't get out by herself, but also didn't want any help. Luke was normally pretty cool- letting her crash when she needed to, but he had gone too far this time. Liz ran to the diner, and up the stairs. Before Luke could get back there she was running back down the stairs with a sleepy Jess, and running back out the door. Luke couldn't stop her, just like he couldn't stop her any of the other times. And this time it was him she was mad at, not Buddy, or dad. She was mad at her beloved brother. It would be a long time before Liz came back here. And a very long time before he got to see his nephew again.

Luke couldn't stand what his sister did to herself, and walked back into the diner broken up. Rachel had seen the whole thing, and had had no idea what to say to it all. They didn't really know each other at all, but she felt like she had to do something. So she took him into her arms, and held him for awhile. Luke liked to be the one to take care of people; he didn't know how to let people take care of him. So he pulled away and they finished their dinner awkwardly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Gilmore girls**

**The next one will be Luke and Anna, I'm still trying to figure out what their story will be….but I have some ideas. Luke and Anna had their thing in 1992 yes, for April to turn 13 in 2006? What do you guys think? Was it like a quick relationship, or a long one? Between Rachel visits or during one? Sorry that I have so many questions…hehe thanks!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Right after the last chapter**

After dinner, Luke looked really tired. He had been silent through the whole thing, and as we cleared his plate said, "Rachel, it's been a really long night. I really just need to go to bed. See you tomorrow okay?" He was just not in the mood to get hurt again, and this person in front of him did not have a great track record.

"Luke, you should really be with someone, at least for company…."

But Luke wouldn't hear it; he just needed to go to bed. He was done talking about it and being reminded of it, and everything. "No, Rachel. Not tonight." he answered her with more sternness then she had ever heard from him.

And instead of listening to the sternness as a warning to let it go now, she continued. "Luke, I know that your sister really hurts you. And you being a sweet guy, you try to fix everything. But something's you just can't fix Luke! You're sister is always going to use you like that, and if you could let it go, you'd be much happier." Rachel knew she went too far, but she hated seeing him get so worked up over things that he couldn't change.

"Rachel, what do you have to say about all that? You are the one that won't LET anyone get close- you run away. At least I don't run away. I let myself care about people, and sometimes it hurts a little. But at least I care about them." And with that Luke stormed out of the apartment instead of going to bed.

Rachel just stood there amazed. He still had some hurt feelings about her leaving. Didn't he have a right to? She really didn't give him much reason as to why she left….She had no idea how where Luke would have gone. She truly didn't know him very well and really shouldn't have started that fight. There was nothing else to do, so she grabbed her stuff and left. The whole way to the inn she was staying at she kept thinking about Luke. _Is this all the people in this man's life do? Between her, and his sister……..Luke really had no steady deep relationships. _ She suddenly realized what Luke's life must be like, how insecure he must feel, and why he hadn't wanted to trust her again. People have always been running out of his life. There was no one that he learned how to count on people from…….they all just left him. He was other people's security…….but he didn't have any of his own. Rachel walked towards him and wrapped him up in her arms. Without really wanting to, Luke started shaking and cried into her shoulder.

Luke was restless. There was no way that he could have gone to bed, he was hurting way too deeply to just sleep it off. The only family he had- had just left him……more then likely for good. Liz was his only family connection, and she made him so mad sometimes, and he wanted her to be so much more then she was sometimes, that he always ended up yelling at her. Luke ached for his father so bad right at this moment that he couldn't breathe. He needed a dad, someone that he could count on no matter what. Rachel didn't give him that, Lizzie didn't give him that….this town sometimes seemed like the only thing that didn't change, or run out on him. Luke, who had been just wandering around town, now headed for the cemetery. Walking through the cemetery at night was perfect for getting his mind off of his troubles. It always creeped him out just enough that he couldn't think about anything else. Soon enough he came up on his father's grave. **William Danes. **Seeing the name written in the cold concrete brought all of the hurt from his father back to him. He sat down against a tree and let himself cry…..without any thought to anyone in the entire world. He and his father were united at this moment, and it was as close as he could get to crying on his father's shoulder. When he had stopped crying, Luke poured out his heart, everything he was feeling about Lizzie and Rachel, about life and love. Anything and everything came out until Luke felt raw and exhausted. He didn't mean to, but Luke fell asleep against that tree, and didn't wake up again until the sun started to rise.

Rachel hadn't slept well the night before, but she walked up to the diner super early the next morning. She just needed to see him, and know that everything would be okay. When the place wasn't open and the lights all out she got scared. _Luke hadn't come home last night. _She just sat down on the steps and waited for him.

Having some time to think about things, Rachel realized that it was time to stop playing with Luke. He had enough going on in his life that he didn't need a girl who wasn't fully into the relationship. She just had to decide if she really wanted this or not.

When Luke came out to open up the diner, he saw her and stopped in his tracks. "Rachel, um….I spent last night at the cemetery, talking to my dad. Sometimes-Lizzie just gets me so angry because I love her so much, and can't make her understand what she is doing- to herself and that kid. Sometimes when Lizzie is around, it just seems like everything is happening all over again, with my dad and all. And I couldn't stand that, to go through that again. She means everything to me, as my only family, and I like to fix things…..and she needs some serious fixing all right. So I get pretty upset over her, and you're right. If I could just relax and enjoy her company when she's here, a lot of things between us would be better. So, I'm sorry." And he took her hand.

"Luke, I'm sorry I pushed you. She's your sister, and you know how to deal with her. I just hate seeing you get so upset about her. I'm sorry too Luke."

"You want some coffee?" he asked with a kiss.

"Sure"

**2 weeks before Christmas 1990**

"Rachel, you are the one that wanted to go to this Christmas party….you are dragging me there, and you are not ready, and I am. Think about that one."

"Luke, I'm coming. You don't know girls very well if you think that waiting for them to get ready is abnormal."

"I'm opening the fridge, taking out a beer, and sitting down in front of the TV."

"You will be getting out of the chair the SECOND I come out of here." And Luke heard the door open and Rachel appeared before him. She looked beautiful.

"You look amazing Rachel." He said, a little surprised. Yep, she had now stuck around for about 9 months. It was amazing, and Luke had given over to the fact that she was staying this time. She had never stayed around this long. They were happy, they were really good together. Luke wasn't completely happy, but it was the happiest he had ever been for any length of time.

They then walked out together, hand in hand, and walked to their friend Sookie St. James' house. She was hosting the party, and had the whole town in an uproar about it. She was hosting this party, as a Christmas Party, and a to test out her chef abilities. She had been learning so much from her mother at the Independence Inn, that she wanted to try it all out on her friends and family.

When they got there, they were welcomed very warmly, everyone liked the couple, and had come to the conclusion that they were together for good. This was the woman that got Luke to come out of his shell of grumpiness. He was happy, and they were really happy to see him happy. Things had been rocky for both of them, but it looked like they were going to make it. Everyone was really glad. They had seen Luke through some really hard times, and were glad that things were going to end up well for him. Most of them had seen him grow up and felt somewhat responsible for his welfare.

Luke and Rachel danced a little, chatted with friends, and everything else was expected of them at the party. They all got a little tipsy, and made fun of Kirk who was a hilarious drunk- thinking that his butt was being eaten by wolves. But then things took a little turn to the worst.

Luke and Rachel were having a very private conversation curled up on a couch just the two of them. Luke was telling her a story, and she was giggling hysterically at everything he said. The town had never seen Luke smile like he was right then. Everyone was watching them, and whispering. They didn't really mean to, they were just being noisy. Suddenly Kirk yelled at (very drunk), "Hey Luke! You sure settled her down, really tamed the wild girl! You guys should just get married" Miss Patty tried to shut him up, but it was too late. Rachel looked up, completely startled. Those words spoke directly to her worst fear. Being settled down and not being able to live out her dreams. She looked at Luke, with an apology in her eyes, and ran out of the house with tears in her eyes. Luke glared at Kirk, looking like he was going to murder him right there, but instead ran after Rachel.

Luke chased her all the way back his apartment yelling her name, "Rachel! Kirk is an idiot, please don't listen to him."

She finally turned around, and as he caught up with her said almost in a whisper, "But that idiot is right this time Luke…I can't- I can't have both lives. I want so much more then-I'm scared of this new life; I know what to expect with the life of a traveling photographer….I don't know what to expect of this life here with you Luke. And it scares me that I can't go back to the way things were before you. It really scares me. I need- out of this town. I can't have this life, it wasn't meant for me. You have to understand- I love you, but I can't stay here." And with that she ran into the diner, grabbed her stuff and was gone before Luke could catch his breath.

Luke didn't open the diner the next morning, and no one was surprised. Being the snoops of Stars Hollow, they had all peaked out of their windows at the sound of his truck starting. There was enough baggage in the back that he could be gone for months, there was nothing else to do but whisper about was going on with him, and all sorts of new gossip to go over about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spring 1992 Luke is 26, turning 27 later in this chapter.**

Rachel walked down into the diner with all her bags and equipment. When she got in front of Luke, she gave him the all-too-familiar smile and look. Luke could feel his insides twist. It's not that he was super surprised, this had happened many times before, but this time had just seemed different. They had been together for quite awhile this time, but so had they been last time. Luke sighed, and something in him snapped. He wasn't going to just be 'fine' this time. He was mad.

"Rachel, just go. Get out of here."

"Luke- please…."

"You have NO say in how I react. You can get up and leave ANY time you want, but you have no say in how I react to you leaving. Well this time I say, to hell with you. And this, relationship we've had for years is officially over this time." And with that, he left the diner before Rachel could. Luke was done; he vowed in his heart that Rachel would never hurt him again. They had been going out again for almost a year, and if she could leave after that, then he didn't want this relationship at all. He had had it. Luke was ranting and raving while he was pacing through the town. On-lookers were staring, and when Taylor saw that he walked out of the store and right up to Luke.

"Lucas! What are you doing? You are scaring the tourists." But Luke wasn't listening, he wasn't in the mood to listen to Taylor, or even yell back at Taylor. He wanted to rant, and get it all out of his system- Luke was hurt and this was how it was going to be dealt with. Then he suddenly realized who he needed to go see to feel better. Buddy always made him feel better, to help him get some perspective on life. Buddy was the closest he had to a father anymore, and he loved the man. He could help him through anything, and had on many occasions. Luke banged on the door until Maisey answered. The second that she saw Luke's face she called Buddy. She could tell that Luke was upset about something, and he needed to sit down and talk. When Buddy came into the room, he took Luke into the living room to talk.

"What's up Luke?" wanting to get to the point right away.

Looking at the ground, Luke decided to jump into everything right away, "Rachel left me again Bud. And this time- I'm just tired of it."

Buddy had been watching this girl come in and out of his life for years and didn't like it at all. Enough was wrong in Luke's life, this was something that he didn't need nor deserve. "Luke, she has left a lot…don't you think that it might be time to hold your own? Not let her back into your life? She hasn't exactly changed her behavior as much as she apologizes for every time that she comes back."

"No she hasn't. And I am done with her in and out."

"Luke, you need to let her go….if all she does is hurts you- and you haven't seen a change in her behavior- then let her go. For your own sake. You have been through so much, and Maisey and I just want to see you happy. The right girl will come along, and maybe it is Rachel- just not right now.

"I know." Luke said as he looked away with tears in his eyes. He really had cared about her, and tried every single time she came back to believe that maybe she would stick around. But he was tired of it. It really was time to move on. Luke had never really paid a huge amount of attention to girls. They loved him, but he never really had time for any of them. Maybe he should pay a little bit more attention. "Thanks Buddy." Luke said, and patted him on the back in a guy-type hug.

"You're welcome boy. Why don't you stay for dinner? We could spend some time together, haven't seen you much lately." Buddy answered thinking that maybe Luke needed to not be alone tonight.

"Thanks Buddy, I miss you guys. I think that I will stay." And they walked into the kitchen where Maisey was in deep conversation.

A couple of days later Luke was walking down the street, just thinking over things. He was in a nostalgic kind of mood, and enjoying it. Luke had written off Rachel. She was gone, and Luke felt a little relieved. She was gone; he wouldn't have to worry about her coming back, and not staying. Nope, it wasn't going to take up his time anymore. He was done. And as many times as he had said that before, this time, his heart believed it this time. Luke was ready to move on with his life now. Not that he had a huge life to get on to, but Luke never liked a big flashy life, that wasn't him. Quiet, down to earth, spending time good friends. That was all Luke really cared about. But Rachel was on his mind; not in a missing kind of way, but more in a looking back on where I was, kind of way. He tried to remember the day that he had met Rachel. He sure didn't know what trouble that relationship would be at that time. She left him so many times. Luke was amazed that he had let her back in his life so many times. But he had thought that they were in love, and that was probably what kept letting her back in. Luke was enjoying the sunshine, and being alone when he walked by a house that he always walked by, but noticed something different. The name on their mailbox hit something deep inside Luke, and surprised him. Greg and Louise Nardini's house. They had lived in town since Luke could remember and their daughter, her name slipping his mind at the moment, had been in Luke's class all of their elementary school days. Luke thought that he remembered that she had left to go to college and graduated, but apparently she was back in town. They were having a big coming home party for their daughter. He wanted to go inside, something in him wanted to see Anna. That was her name, Anna. But he felt stupid doing that, they didn't know each other anymore. He would just have to wait until he ran across her in town. Luke's step was slightly lighter after that, though maybe not enough for anyone to notice. But his heart was lighter also, and Rachel was not thought of again the rest of that day.

Luke hadn't needed to worry, in the tiny town of Stars Hollow, you ran into people. You had to work not to. And it wasn't long, until Luke needed ketchup and ran to Doosey's, and Anna happened to be there at the same time. Luke stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He had no idea what he was planning on saying to her.

"Anna!" Luke said, trying to sound surprised to see her after all these years. He hoped that she would remember him.

Anna turned around from the hotdog buns she was examining and look confused towards the person that had called out her name. She hadn't recognized the voice, but the face was the same as ever. "Luke!" she said, surprised at how glad she was to see him. "It has been a long time, what is going on with you?"

"Not much, just running the diner down the street."

"Yeah! My mom had told me that when your parents died. I knew that. So you're still in town huh?"

"Yup, still in town. I think I had heard that you went away to college?" Luke looked a little uncomfortable, not being good at keeping a dying conversation going.

"Yeah, I went away to college, at 18, after graduation, I just wanted out of this place, but now I just missed it. So I'm back, possibly for good."

"Wow, that's great, did you graduate from college?"

"Yeah, I did. Several years ago. I was in a relationship with a guy that lived in that area when I did. So I stayed there until……well now."

Luke got the idea. She was just out of a long-term relationship, and she was back. He would have to be careful with this. But, she wasn't in a relationship anymore. Somehow Luke knew that this would work out. She would be his next relationship. Luke was really excited that he was over Rachel enough to move on to someone new. You never know that you are over someone until you start liking someone else. They talked for awhile longer; a little uncomfortable, but both feeling like there was something worth getting to know each other for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trust me when I say that my life has been turned upside down since I last updated in August-ish. I am so sorry I haven't touched my stories since, but please keep reading- I plan to start writing on all of my stories again. Please don't give up on me.**

**September 1992**

**This is all Anna; I might do Luke getting over Anna, or at least him meeting Lorelai. Do you think that Rachel showed up one more time after Anna left? I'm thinking that she might have. Luke meets Lorelai in 1996, is that right?**

Anna was freaking out. She sat on the bathroom floor just stunned. After her argument with Luke- well there was no hope of fixing that relationship- and now she was going to have his kid. How could she look at this kid everyday, and think of him? She would never be able to move on, because he would always be right in front of him in this kid.

She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there, but when she got up her legs hurt and her bedroom window told her that it was dark outside. She had been feeling funny for weeks, but pushed it out of her mind as depression from breaking up with Luke. She just hadn't been able to deal with him, they were both so set in their ways and headstrong. That had only been four weeks ago, they both had left in a storm of anger, and had just never talked since. As she left she hadn't figured they would talk again… it had been a bad fight- one that should fundamental differences, ones that couldn't just be fixed. They both honestly believed what they believed and wouldn't change. It was stuff that couldn't be changed. She collapsed on her bed, and fell into a deep sleep, thought her mind still raced with questions.

She woke up not remembering what was wrong, but knowing that something was. She got up and made breakfast, trying to place this feeling that something was terribly wrong. When she had to run to the bathroom to puke- it all came back to her in a horrible rush. She was pregnant.

For some reason, when she stopped feeling queasy, her mind went to Luke's sister. She had gotten pregnant and ran away with the guy years ago. The kid had to be almost ten now…she had always looked down on Lizzie for throwing her life away. Now she seemed to be in the same situation. Luke wasn't a loser like Jimmy had been, and she was far from thirteen…but still, this would most definitely change the course of her life. Luke missed his sister a lot, he talked about her, and made it sound like she was a stupid kid but he missed her. The whole thing with Liz had been happening right when Luke and she had graduated, and she hadn't known Luke super well, but even with as little as she did know him, she knew he had been devastated. Family was very important to Luke, and he had lost his only sister and only real family.

"Wow that was a lot of thinking about Luke…." She said to herself, and quickly set her mind on other things. She would need to plan out her next couple of moves. First, she would see a doctor, to make sure this was all real, and that she was okay. From there she had no idea. Her family had just left to live in New Mexico not two weeks ago- she could go to them, but she loved it here. She had only planned on being here through the summer- she had needed to get away from the place that reminded her so much of her long-term ex. But she had forgotten how much she had loved this place, and had planned now on living here. Would she run away from a place just because of a guy again? She wasn't sure. She had a lot to think about.

Several days went by, and she had been to the doctor. He had confirmed what the home pregnancy test had told her. She was due in April, and everything was going perfect. Well that was something- at least something was going perfectly. She and Luke had gotten pregnant. Two months ago, and she had had no idea.

The next question on her mind was a big one. What would Luke say? She was sure that he would freak… he hated children- and to learn that he had created one, well that might throw him over the edge. The next question was would she tell him. And with that one she just couldn't decide. Their fight had been bad. She really had no desire to talk to him. And she would be fine on her own. She had gone through with a paper and pencil, and worked everything out. She would be fine with child for at least a year, and she would get a job soon, and then be just fine. She thankfully had enough in savings.

She hadn't even told her family yet- she just couldn't until she had a plan. She actually hadn't told anybody- she had very few friends in the area having lived in Chicago since graduation. But she was finally willing to let it out. She had to tell a friend. And one in particular came in mind.

"Anna? Oh, hon, it's so good to hear from you. How is your summer going?"

At the sound of her friends' voice she had broke down. She hadn't cried yet, but hearing Andi's voice made her break down. "Andi- a lot has. A lot has happened this summer.

Andi settled down to listen to whatever her friend had to tell her. Anna Nardini didn't cry much, so this had to be big news. "What happened Anna?"

"I met a guy here and I'm- I'm pregnant" She waited for her friend to freak out, but it never came.

"Anna, you aren't even over Arnold yet. You just left here, and you had a serious relationship with another guy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was a guy I knew in high school. I had liked him back then, and when I saw him again- well we had a lot of fun. I thought that it might be a good relationship. But we're too different. And we had a huge fight, and haven't talked in weeks. And now I found out the other day that I am pregnant."

"Wow, Anna. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know….I mean with physically I'm set. I'm really not worried about that. But this changes everything Andi. What am I going to do with my life? Well now that is completely taken up with taking care of this kid!"

"Shhhh….. Hon. It will be okay. Everything will be okay. You graduated college; you could still do something with that. I mean we had a lot of fun being waitresses together but we knew that wouldn't last forever; you could use your business degree for something now. You know- you had always wanted to open a little store of your very own! Well that would be the perfect thing for you to try now. To make sure you and this little baby are covered. It would work Anna. I could come up there and help even. I have nothing here really."

Anna was silent. This was a lot to take in. That was something that she had always dreamed about. That really would be nice to try to work at. "Andi! That is an amazing idea. I mean I don't think that I couldn't get up and running before April; that is when the baby is due, but I could be on the way towards that."

She felt so much relief an hour later when she hung up the phone that it surprised her. She knew she had made the right decision. Andi was the perfect friend to talk to. She had even given Anna a couple of amazing ideas. She was actually a little excited about the new life ahead of her.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Gilmore girls or the characters. Just a story about them 

Luke was arguing with Kirk about the warmth of the eggs in front of him, when he saw something that instantly made him happy and sad at the same time. Lizzie, his sister was turning the corner to come into the diner. He loved Liz, truly he did, but she only showed up when she needed something. And that was the reason for his anxiety about seeing her. "What mess had she made now?" he thought. But he didn't have much time to worry about it. She was inside and hugging him very quickly.

"Hey big brother!" Liz said a little too happily.

"Hi Lizzie." Should he ask and get right to the point, or wait for her to be out with it? He'd wait. He normally did- she would tell him what was up before too long. But for now at least he would ask one question. "Liz, where is Jess?"

"He's around. I'm not sure where, but he's around."

"You don't know where your eleven year old is?" Luke really wasn't surprised, knowing Lizzie, but he still couldn't believe how passive of a parent she was.

"He's almost a teenager Luke! How am I supposed to keep track of him! He doesn't listen to me…and how can I blame him? I didn't listen to anyone either at eleven!"

He decided to drop it. Obviously their parenting styles were different. And she was right in one way. How could she tell him to behave and listen to her when she made it very clear that she never did those things? She couldn't. So a couple years from now when he's ready to do drugs and drink, how would she say it's wrong? She couldn't. Man this kid was in trouble. Maybe he could help, at least a little. Be a good and healthy male role model in the kids' life.

So Luke went after Jess. He knew basically where to look- all the in-trouble kids hung out in only a couple places around here. And just like he thought, Jess was in one of the alleys smoking with a couple of kids. He grabbed Jess by the ear and drug him away from the kids before yelling at him. "How did you find hooligans your age so fast? You've been here for 20 minutes and you found kids to smoke with."

"Did you just come to spoil my fun? Mom doesn't care if I smoke, so leave me alone." With that he pushed Luke aside and walked back towards the Diner.

Luke didn't know what to say. The kid was right. Well, Liz cared, but her hands were tied as to what she could come down on him for since she did all the same things. "Jess, I care. And you aren't going to smoke anymore." He yelled down the alley. Jess just kept walking. _This kid has had such a crappy life,_ Luke thought. But on the walk back to the diner, Luke got even more frustrated. Liz showed up randomly all the time-she always needed his help but never LET him actually do anything. It was so frustrating to him but truly he needed to get used to. It would probably never change. Lizzie would always be Lizzie.

Luke walked upstairs to his apartment; he had to help if he could. "Liz, that kid is in trouble." He said, trying not to be harsh. He knew Liz was in over her head and didn't know how to deal with her 11 year old son.

"Luke, I- I don't know what to do with him. He's more then I can handle…I don't- I don't know what to do with him anymore." Luke hugged his sister. She was so screwed up- Luke didn't even understand how she got to be the way she was. If only she would let him help her. Luke really had no idea why she had showed up this time, but she had a way of hiding those things until she was ready to reveal it.

The next morning Luke woke up to the sound of banging. He was completely confused as to what was going on but got up to answer the door. As he stumbled towards the door, he tripped over a body-"what the?!" oh right Jess and Lizzie were here. When he opened the door a big guy with a very angry looking snarl on his face pushed his way into the room.

"Where is Liz?" he demanded.

This guy looked dangerous and Luke didn't know what to do. "Um, who are you?"

"I just need to find Liz."

"Well, I need to know who you are before I tell you where my sister is"

The hallway up to the apartment caught the man's eye and he ran for it, there was nothing Luke could do to stop him. By the time Luke got upstairs the man was yelling at Liz to pack her things and get into his truck without a word. "What the hell is going on here?" Luke asked.

"This is, is- Peter. We've been living with him for a couple months."

"And then Liz just disappeared without any warning the other day and I was worried. I had to come find her." By the look on Lizzie's face Luke could tell that there was more to the story then Peter was telling.

"Ok, let me tell you what is going to happen here Peter. Liz and Jess aren't going anywhere with you, and if you continue to come after her I will call the police on you. Now get out of here."

Luke really didn't expect him to leave that easily, but he walked out the door. _He'll be back, and with some buddies_, Luke thought." "Lizzie, when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Oh Luke, he turned mean this last week. Probably when I told him I had no money to buy pot for us. He beat me Luke, and threw me to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I have no money- he spent it all! I have to get away from him. But I didn't know how. So I thought of you Luke. I am so sorry to bring you into this, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You were living with this guy and doing pot in front of your eleven year old son?"

"Yes. He offered me a home- a place to live, which Jess and I didn't have. Until I ran out of money everything was going fine."

"Ok Liz. Look that isn't ok. I'm going to keep Jess here with me for awhile. And I am sending you to therapy. You have to change how your life is going Lizzie. I am going to make some calls today, and get you into the best place for your situation. You and Jess rest and hang out up here today."

"No, Luke we'll be fine on our own. I just need a job and a new boyfriend."

"Liz-"

"No Luke."

Finally Luke got mad. "Liz, you come to me for help. And then you don't let me help you. You come to me wanting me to fix things but don't let me do the one thing that would actually fix this. You want your kind of fix. You want me to make you all better and then send you right back to New York to keep doing what you are doing. That isn't going to happen. You have ruined enough of your life Lizzie. Let Jess live here til you get back on your feet and go to rehab. It would be so good for you! You could have a normal life after that. You wouldn't have to just come to me when you had problems and were in a mess. You could come to just say hi. Please Lizzie."

But Liz never did very well with getting yelled at, mostly because the person yelling was her beloved brother that was trying to help, and was telling her that her life was seriously messed up. But she never did well with being yelled at. So she did what she always did. Took Jess and walked out the door. And there wasn't anything that Luke could do but shake his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter. We meet Lorelai, and learn that she has a "diner man" shaped hole in her life 

I don't own Gilmore Girls I just like to write stories about them 

Lorelai Gilmore woke up to, not her alarm clock but the sun shining in on her. At first she was confused- she hadn't gotten up this late in long enough it confused her. Her job got her up early, and with a crazy work schedule as a maid she hardly got to sleep in ever. Rory normally needed her for something by this late in the morning even on her days off. She was getting her barring now, and looked at the clock. She remembered something about buying a new alarm clock at the store yesterday- and it finally hit her. The alarm hadn't gone off on her new clock. Shoot. She dreaded figuring out just how late she was-but she needed to call Mia and apologize. That is if she still had a job. She leaped out of bed fast enough that it made her dizzy and flopped back onto the bed. No, she really needed to get up, she had to make herself. First to the shower, she thought, make myself pretty, but as she stumbled across the floor she tripped and fell over junk on the floor. I need someone to keep my clean she thought as she pulled herself up and jumped into the shower. When she turned the knob hard to the hot water side, brown goop fell from the nozzle into her hair. She screeched and leaped out of the shower.

"Now what do I do?!"

It had made her hair gross enough that she needed a shower now more than before but that was obviously broken. She could wash her hair in the sink, but that would take longer. "I guess I need to call Mia" She searched the house for the phone, but came up empty. She was on the verge of tears, when Rory came out of her room hearing the racket around the house.

"Whats wrong mom?" she asked sleeply. She hadn't put together yet that her mom should be gone by now at work. It was almost time for her to get ready for school.

"I woke up late sweets. Have you seen the phone?"

"You left it in my room last night when we ordered pizza."

"Oh! Thank you!" and she ran for Rory's room she dialed the inn's number and asked for Mia. Mia had been starting to get worried about Lorelai, so she was glad to hear from her. Lorelai had gotten a repreave. She could come in late.

"Rory? I'm going to work late tonight because I'm going in late. So I won't be home when you get home from school ok?"

Rory was used to this. Her mom worked late a lot. Babbette was next door and could be called on for anything she might need. So she was pretty safe. "Ok!"

Lorelai still needed coffee and a shower. She turned on the pot as she went to the sink to wash her hair. This could be interesting she thought. She hadn't done this in their new house- just in the shack at the inn when they lived there. She successfully had managed not to get water everywhere when she smelled smoke. Rory came into the kitchen smelling the same thing, and yelled when she saw it billowing from the coffee maker.

"Are you trying to burn down the house?!" she asked as she pulled the pot off the burner of the coffee maker. "You broke it."

"It was already broken I forgot. What am I going to do without coffee?"

"Is there anything in this house not broken?"

"Not right now there really isn't." she said as she wrapped a towel over her head, "Shower spitting brown goo, coffee maker burned, fridge not fridg-ing, back door lock won't work, front window gets stuck- and the car is making a lovely screeching noise."

"That is quite a list there"

"Yeah, all saved up for the lucky guy that wins our basket at the next picnic basket festival."

"Lucky guy" Rory said. "So how am I supposed to take a shower? I can barely reach the sink."

"Babbette would let you use theirs if you ask honey"

Lorelai needed to get to work soon if she wanted to be back to see Rory at all that evening before bed. She ran back up the stairs to her room and frantically looked for something decent to wear. There was nothing. "For the record- the washing machine is broken too!" she yelled down to Rory. At 12 Rory and her were almost the same size, but not close enough to share work clothes. Rory could get away with Lorelai's clothes more then Lorelai could get away with Rory's. Finally, out of the hamper, she found something that would work in such an emergency as today was turning into. She got dressed and looked at the time. It was 8:30. If she got to the Independence Inn by 10, she could be home by 7ish. She kissed her daughter, and raced out the door trying to think of somewhere to stop and get coffee. She couldn't think of a place, but kept her eyes open as she drove through Stars Hollow. Normally she didn't drive all the way through town but she needed coffee. Then she saw it. She read the sign out of the right window of her car "Luke's Diner" and there was a paper stand next to it. She parked and got out of her car. She paid for a newspaper and turning the pages to find something that caught her interest, walked into Luke's and looked around.


End file.
